Sacrifices of Shinobi
by lost-in-dreams-forever
Summary: Takes place after Deeds of Shinobi, war has come and life hasn't been so easy since their return. What happens when not only the Akatsuki comes knocking at you're door but the Sound also? What happens when what you fought for was lost?NarHina SakOC UPDATE
1. Training and it's Downfall

So here it is, the new book Sacrifices of Shinobi. I hope you all like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did, I mean ninjas ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 1: Training and it's Downfall

* * *

Cold and Rain never mixed in his mind, he had a busy day ahead of him ontop of all the training he had been doing since he returned. He was only back 2 weeks and he already wished he was out on the road again with Toma and Hinata. He was happy that Hinata was now more free and was able to stay with him but it still didn't make his life easier. He ran his hands over his face hoping to god that his training squad would one, be on time, and two, actually listen to him. He was stuck training Chuunin with attitudes while Toma got to train the good ones. He hated Toma right now, ever since he returned Sakura ignored him and went for Toma.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was to help lead the assault against the Akatsuki and the Sound whether he wanted to or not. People believed he had been hanging out with Shikamaru too much when he began to say this training was troublesome which in turn got him a punch to the face. Hinata was trying even harder than Naruto to train the Genin and he knew she feared that some of them might not make it so all he had to do was support her but he was afraid support wouldn't be enough. The other day a random ninja blew himself up at the ninja academy causing a massive panic among all the students, of course no one was hurt but they knew that wouldn't be the last of the suicide bombers, at least that's what he called them.

"This is pointless when you don't even listen!" Naruto yelled at the 30 chuunin sitting before him. "This is a serious matter which you should put above all else! Do you think I like wasting my time!" He yelled knowing that this little 'speech' would maybe knock some sense into the lazy bums who sat before him. Everytime he did this it made a few more realize what was going on and that they needed to pay attention. It was only one of Naruto's jobs as a Hokage in training to make the people realize the reality of everything including the war.

"Naruto-san, the Hokage wishes to speak with you." A voice came from behind Naruto, he slowly turned to the one speaking to find Iruka alone and exhausted.

"Of course Iruka-sensei, I'd gladly go if you could just get these punks to start training." Naruto mummbled the last part before disappearing into town towards Tsunade's office wondering what the hell she wanted now. She had been asking alot of him, Hinata, Disara, Toma, and Omari lately. Disara was now a spy for them and was out on the battlefield as was Omari and it concerned Naruto for they hadn't received a message in a week. Toma was stuck training along with Hinata but she made them do other things like missions on the side as an escort for Suna or other big leaders who they didn't want harmed. The normal day would range from 9-10 hours of training then with a 4-6 hour mission, 3 hours if they were lucky. It was killing the shinobi of the village but Naruto understood that it had to be done.

"Naruto..." Tsunade whispered as the blonde came in with his head held high, he closed the door behind him as instructed and sat down in a seat in front of her desk wondering what she wanted. "I see you're trying to set a good example."

"If good examples came easy it would make my day so much easier." Naruto said simply that made the Hokage frown slightly.

"I'm sorry for all the pressure but you knew this was going to happen." She said as she moved some of the papers on her desk.

"Yeah I know, I just wasn't fully prepared I guess..." He said as he watched her pick up a folder. "Another mission?"

"No... Actually I wanted you to give this to Hinata for me, she's a little busy at the hospital at the moment and I know that you were going to see her later." Tsunade said as she handed over the large envelope.

"You're sending her on another mission? How many does that make? I mean you almost give her one every-" He starts but Tsunade cuts him off.

"It's not a mission just some papers that she requested with some information that she thought might become useful in the future so calm down." Tsunade said as she folded her hands in her lap, "You know... Toma's been trying to get a hold of you recently, are you ignoring him?"

"Is that really anything to be talking about when I could be training?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice from her bringing up 'that' subject.

"Like you really want to go back to training, I just want to know what's going on between you two, I mean you two are really good friends still... Aren't you?"

"Of course we are I'm just too busy to talk to him and he seems too busy to listen." He gets to his feet. "Is this all you wanted?"

"Yes... You are dismissed." She whispers as he walks out of the room. She watches closely as he disappears from view, "What is going on with him..." She whispers and goes back to shifting through some papers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata was extremely tired as she walked through the hospital, she had 3 pepople to tend to at the moment but some new injured shinobi had just come in and she didn't want Sakura to have to deal with them all since she had been working longer than Hinata, almost 3 days straight. Hinata watched as Toma visited her twice a day trying to squeeze her into his busy schedule while she tried to help more and more people, Sakura was a true medic.

"Hinata-chan, you should go home and rest." Sakura smiles but Hinata shakes her head no.

"Sakura-chan, you should be going home not me. I just started yesterday while you've been here the past 3 days, you deserve a break." Hinata smiles warmly at her partner who's eyes were now swelled up with water.

"Could I?" She whispers and Hinata shakes her head yes making the pink headed kuniochi squeal in happiness as she hugged the young Hyuuga tight. "Thank you Hinata, Thank you so much." She whispers and slowly backs away. "I'll be back tomorrow morning-" Sakura starts but Hinata cuts her off.

"No Sakura-chan, you have until tomorrow night, try to be back then." Hinata smiled as the other kuniochi's face lit up from the excitement.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura cheered as she ran out of the hospital, Hinata sighed and ran a hand over her face knowing that she might not last too much longer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 3 in the morning when he had returned, he trained late into the night and was able to slap some sense into the shinobi who stayed behind to train. As he walked into the living room he looked around for his pale beauty but Hinata was no where in sight. He sighed at this knowing that she must have stayed another night at the hospital as he headed over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed the hospital knowing that if no one answered they were too busy for idle chitchat.

"Three rings..." He whispered and as he was about to hang up he heard a voice on the other side.

"Hello. Konoha hospital, Hinata speaking." The answer came through as clear as a bell, Naruto raised the phone to his ear to respond to the voice.

"So you're not coming home tonight?" He asked and he could hear her sigh over the phone. "It's ok I just wanted to know if you were coming home or not, I mean I don't want to cook dinner for two if there isn't gonna be two."

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry... Sakura-chan really needed to go home and I decided to let her have the night off. There's some money in the top drawer of my desk if you want to go out to Ichiraku's tonight, my treat." Hinata says on the other line hoping that he wasn't getting slightly angry, with all the stress of the Hokage exam and the rogue ninja bombers he had alot on his plate also.

"No I'll wait for you to get home, I mean what's the point of going out if you're not going to be there." He says and then continues. "Well I really should let you get back to work, night." He whispers.

"Good night." She whispers back before the line goes dead and he hangs up the phone while sighing.

"Wonderful... What else is gonna go wrong tonight-" He starts before he hears a loud explosion outside, he quickly goes outside to see where it came from and when he spotted it near the east gates he quickly took off hoping it was just another bomber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He easily hit the Konoha ninja back, he could tell most of them were Chuunin but he didn't care they were in the way of his target. Kisame was to go in and destroy the Hokage while Itachi found Naruto and Disara attacked anything that was connected to his sister including Toma and Hinata.

"Itachi, don't you think it would be better to have more than just you go after the Kyuubi kid?" Kisame asked but Itachi ignored him completely, some more of the Akatsuki would be there soon so he really didn't care.

"Who cares, I'm just here to have some fun." Deidara smirked and flew off on his giant bird in hopes of finding some targets soon. Kisame went to yell after him until Itachi disappeared into the flames. Kisame sighed as he started towards the Hokage tower on his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who the hell would be attacking at god damn 3 in the mornin-" Naruto groans but stops on a roof top when he notices the two blood red eyes staring up at him. "Itachi..." He growls lightly as Itqachi slowly comes to a stop.

"Naruto-kun... I've come for you're demon." Itachi says and watches the blonde closely as the blonde analyzed the situation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ahhh... So I have to go through you to get to the Hokage Kakashi? I knew this would be fun..." Kisame laughed as he watched the silver haired Jonin stand before him with Iruka and 6 other Jonin.

"Well Kisame you won't be getting through, even if you beat us Jiraiya is inside also..." Kakashi says as he moves his mask up to reveal the Sharingan.

"Well then I guess I should hurry then and get you out of the way for the others..." Kisame smirked as the other Jonin's faces turn to that of confusion.

"The others? You mean the other Akatsuki are coming to fight as well?" Kakashi asks and Kisame laughs at him.

"Do you really think that just 3 of us would be able to complete these missions? You're sadly mistaken..." Kisame smirks as he readies his Samehada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So... You're the other demon we have to take? How cute that you protect people who are already injured..." Deidara smirks as Toma stands in front of the hospital with Sakura and Hinata. Sakura's gloves are on and she's ready as Hinata is ready with her Byakkugan.

"So you wanna die Deidara, I guess you really like facing death don't you?" Toma asks and Deidara grins.

"Of course, but you won't be able to kill me." Deidara says confidently and before he can do anything his bird begins to fall. "What the!?" He yells as he jumps off the bird and lands on his feet.

"I told you..." Toma smirks and cracks his knuckles. "I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

Please review to this one, I really need imput from everyone about whether or not this was a good way to introduce the ambush or what not


	2. Akatsuki Attack!

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've been busy over the summer so I had no time to think. Well for making you all wait so long I've posted the next 3 chapters and I will try to post once a week at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I wish I did though, Ninjas Rock!

* * *

Chapter 2: Akatsuki Attack

* * *

He didn't like how the Akatsuki had showed up so soon to their planned day for the attack on the sound, not only did they come unexpectedly they thought it over and planned on having enough members there to most likely try to crush Konoha's plans. He glanced at Sakura and Hinata and thought about how he was just stopping by on Tsunade's behalf and he was pretty lucky to have actually done the little errand. Toma's eyes shifted to Deidara and thought back to everything that Disara had taught him about her dumb brother as he evaluated the situation. Deidara watched as he began to get his clay ready for bird bombs hoping that the young Jinchuriki would pay no attention to what his hands were doing but he was wrong as Toma charged at him with chakra powered fists landing a solid blow into Deidara's jaw sending him stumbling back into the assault planned ahead as Sakura and Hinata landed two very powerful blows to Deidara's back pushing him to the ground. Toma and the girls quickly surrounded him as he began to rise to his feet but he confused Toma immensely as Deidara was... smirking... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi was already half way into battle with Kisame when Kisame readied to attack with the samehada. Kakashi easily dodged the horizontal swing while landing on top the sword and jumping over the blue shark man reading the chidori for an onslaught but Kisame knew what was about to happen as he quickly turned and used a simple water jutsu to hit Kakashi back and break his concentration. Kakashi landed on his feet watching Kisame as he readied his samehada again.

"Haven't we already tried this before?" Kakashi said simply as Kisame smirked lightly.

"I haven't tried this before..." He whispers as he begins to charge at Kakashi, jumping up into the air above him. Kisame quickly began to do some hand signs in the air as he sailed over Kakashi, after landing on the top of a building he finished the last hand sign. "Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!" He yells as water begins to appear on the ground and begins to form a lake in the little east district. Kakashi quickly jumps up onto the top of a building as Kisame had done before but as he was landing Kisame came out of nowhere and slammed his samehada into Kakashi's back making him fly into the water as Kisame quickly began to do more hand signs. "Water Release: Five Eating Sharks!" As he yelled this 5 large sharks appeared out of nowhere and began to circle Kakashi latching onto his arms and legs before he could surface for air.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto slowly circled Itachi watching the Uchiha closely not knowing when he might attack.

"You know Naruto-kun... You should've just come along quietly back when you were younger." Itachi whispered and just stared ahead not needing to watch the blonde.

"Yeah right, like that would've been a good choice, if I hadn't of been saved by Jiraiya-sensei I probably would've died like Gaara did all those years ago." Naruto said simply as he began to build up his chakra.

"That won't help you any Naruto-kun, why do you resist me?" Itachi said as he looked to Naruto, the Sharingan blazing in his eyes trying to give Naruto a threatening look only to fail as the blonde laughed triumphantly.

"You don't know what I'm capable of Itachi so I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you..." Naruto says simply before charging in at the Uchiha who thought he had evaded the attack only to be proven wrong when a kunai stabbed into the back of his cloak. Itachi growled lightly and pulled the kunai out and dropped it to the ground, slightly happy that it didn't hit anything.

"You've gotten better Naruto-kun, I'll admit that..." Itachi said before charging in at the blonde ready to strike with his concealed sword as Naruto pulled out two kunai's and ran at Itachi ready to go to hand to hand combat. As the two came closer they finally met, one katana against two kunai. The sparks flew and the chakra poured out of them as they readied themselves for the final fight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know Deidara... I understand now why my sensei never took you up on your offer." Toma said simply as he watched the Akatsuki lay on the ground, half of his clay already gone from making a futile attack on Sakura and Hinata. Hinata shifted herself and readied for any moves that the man laying on the ground might make.

"You think you won?" Deidara laughed lightly as he closed his eyes. "It's only just begun..." He laughs as explosions are heard in the distance, a bright flash blinds them and when it dissipates Deidara is no longer lying on the ground in front of the three. Hinata quickly looks around and points to the roof of a nearby building.

"There!" She shouts and the other two look up seeing Deidara standing next to yet another man in the black cloaks, this one however has half of his face covered in a weird orange and black swirl with the other half covered with black clothe. Sakura stares up at the new opponent examining him closely but Hinata speaks before she can. "Tobi." Hinata whispers and the new man smirks on the inside happy that someone knew who he was now.

"You shouldn't gang up on Deidara-senpai like that; it makes people angry such as myself." Tobi says playfully as if he were trying to pick a fight with Toma and the others.

"Well now that our reinforcements have arrived we can get this party started..." Deidara smirks as he cracks his fingers and smirks down at the three Konoha ninjas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sorry Kakashi I have to get to that tower." Kisame says as he flies over Kakashi who just so happened to just beat the sharks away. Kisame keeps going towards Hokage tower but is hit in the back with a powerful Water Dragon Jutsu that slams him into the ground. The water begins to disappear as Kakashi begins to approach Kisame.

"I can't let you go to the tower." Kakashi says simply and gets closer and closer to Kisame who rolls over and looks up at Kakashi.

"Well Kakashi you don't have a choice." Kisame smirks as Kakashi is hit in the side, sending him flying into a wall. Kakashi stumbles out of the rubble and looks to who assaulted him to find another Akatsuki member, the right half of him black and the left half white. A giant Venus fly trap encasing him and protecting him from harm.

"Hello Kakashi..." The new man whispers as the flytrap snaps shut then open again.

"About time Zetsu..." Kisame gets to his feet and brushes himself off. "I was starting to wonder when you would actually show up... I mean ever since Itachi said to split up I had a bad feeling..."

"So you're all showing up here..." Kakashi says as he examines Zetsu.

"That should be what the plan is but something's off..." Zetsu says simply. "You Konoha ninja are getting in the way."

"Well isn't that our job as yours is to collect the Jinchuriki and rule the world?" Kakashi says as he watches Zetsu and Kisame closely as the two smirk.

"No wonder why we hate you other shinobi." Zetsu says and looks Kakashi over as Kisame cracks his neck and knuckles.

"Well let's get this over with..." Kisame laughs lightly and readies his samehada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This ends here Itachi!" Naruto yells and charges at the young Akatsuki member who is now down on his knees. Naruto quickly goes to slice Itachi's neck but he disappears and reappears 20 feet away, a very tall man in an Akatsuki cloak stands next to him.

"Itachi, you shouldn't let the enemy get so close." The man says, his unruly spiky auburn hair and dragon like red eyes stare at Naruto examining him closely as Itachi gets to his feet and brushes himself off.

"You shouldn't have come." Itachi says simply but the man doesn't answer to this.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks impatiently, "You interfered with some important matters." Naruto says as he shifts into his ready position as the man takes a step forward.

"Don't talk to our leader like that." Itachi says simply and Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Leader?" Naruto asks out of confusion.

"Yes, I am the leader of the Akatsuki..." The new man smirks as the blood red clouds cover up the moon cutting off all the light. "My name is Pein."

* * *

Ok so there you go, have fun with the next 3.

REVIEWS LOVE, So please REVIEW!


	3. The Leader and His Minions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish I did since Ninjas ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Leader and his Minions

* * *

"Well it would be best if you were to come with us Naruto." Pein said simply but Naruto didn't answer as he stood still watching him closely. "Speechless aren't we? I've come to finish things so I may finish this world."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Naruto growls lightly and looks over to Itachi who just stands there with his eyes closed. "There may be two of you but that won't stop me."

"We'll see about that…" Pein says as he charges in at Naruto with Itachi close behind him ready to strike. Itachi smirks as he watches Naruto prepare himself as Pein attacks him from the right and Itachi follows suit and attacks from the left. Naruto quickly dodges Pein's first strike and Itachi's but when Pein quickly brings another the punch connects with Naruto's jaw and sends him flying back into the ground. Naruto slowly rises to his feet wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Shit." Naruto says simply as Pein and Itachi begin to approach him yet again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata hurried through the streets looking for Naruto, Sakura and Toma said that they had the two Akatsuki members under control while she found Naruto. She was worried about him, if the Akatsuki were here that meant that they were here to take them away and she wouldn't allow that. She sped through the town noticing the orange chakra from Naruto close by with two others. One she recognized as Uchiha but the other one was different. It was new.

"I'm coming Naruto-kun, I'm not letting them take you away." She says and speeds up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know you shouldn't of sent your little friend away." Deidara said as his clay birds circled around him. He smirked at Sakura and then at Toma. "She probably could've helped you beat us."

"We don't need Hinata to beat you bozos." Sakura says as she cracks her knuckles.

"I like how you think, confidence is overrated though." Tobi says as he just stands there watching the two closely. "Deidara-senpai, do you want the Jinchuriki or the Medic?" He asks as he looks over the two waiting for an answer.

"I'll take the Demon; I have a bone to pick with him about some… Family matters." Deidara says as he charges in at Toma, the clay birds at his side. Toma jumps back as the birds try to dart at him. As Toma is dodging the small explosives Tobi is charging in at Sakura with two kunai ready. She quickly dodges the two knives and then clings two of her own kunai against them.

"That won't work against me." She says as she shoves Tobi back and charges in at him ready to throw a punch at his face. Tobi quickly dodges the punch and swipes his foot beneath her but she avoids it and jumps back, throwing her kunai in the process and making Tobi stumble back from the kunai that is now sticking out of his leg.

"You know… If Disara-sensei were here you'd have no chance against her." Toma says as he throws 3 kunai at Deidara but Deidara dodges them.

"Boy you should learn how to keep your mouth shut." Deidara growls as he forms 6 more birds and they zoom at Toma ready to strike but he easily dodges them yet again. Toma dodges as well as Sakura as they get ready to attack the two Akatsuki. Toma quickly charges at Deidara alongside Sakura with kunai in their hands. Deidara watches and sends bombs at both of them not knowing what to do but when the bombs miss he quickly begins to jump backwards but Toma catches up and grabs him by the collar and smirks.

"Ready?" He says as he ducks and Sakura slams her fist into Deidara's face sending him flying into a nearby building and earning a gasp from Tobi.

"How dare you do that to Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yells and yanks the kunai out of his leg as he charged at the two Konoha shinobi ready to kill.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto slowly backs away as he begins to analyze what's going on with how quick Pein and Itachi just happen to be. He frowns when he notices that Itachi isn't performing to 100 percent and that Pein most likely isn't either. He quickly charged in at the two Akatsuki before him ready to strike as they dodge him and Pein goes to stab him in the back but Naruto does a substitution jutsu and appears behind Itachi planting a foot to his chest and sending him back into Pein and sending them into the ground.

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Naruto says as the two get to their feet.

"As you shouldn't underestimate us." A voice says behind Naruto. He quickly turns to the voice and finds a woman with blue hair and a paper flower in her hair. "You should make sure you know where the second partner is…" She smirks and slices open Naruto chest with a sharp paper sword and smirks as he stumbles back a little.

"You're late Konan." Pein says as he brushes himself off and looks to Itachi. "You never mentioned he was fast."

"He wasn't fast… He just caught us off guard." Itachi says simply before shifting his attention back to Naruto who was getting to his feet after falling.

"How the hell- PAPER?" Naruto says as he examines the sword in the woman's, Konan's, hand. "And you guys actually let a woman join, wow." Naruto said as he watched Pein stand next to Konan now.

"There are many things you don't understand about us Uzumaki. Like why we want all the demons." Pein says and watches Naruto closely.

"Or why we travel only in pairs instead of a whole group." Itachi says from Naruto's left.

"Or why we've come to finish this inside your borders." Konan says and smirks as her paper turns into a long rapier.

"But it doesn't matter now for you are as good as dead." Pein says as The three Akatsuki begin to circle Naruto.

"I'm not dead until I'm lying lifeless on the ground." Naruto growls. "And I'm not going to be dying anytime soon." He says as the Akatsuki charge in at him and he dodges their fists and kunai's and swords. He groans as he jumps out of the bunch with Konan close behind him. Konan goes to cut Naruto's leg but a kunai comes out of no where and cuts her off. Naruto lands and turns to see who threw the kunai to find Hinata standing on the roof of a nearby building. "Hinata-chan!" He yells happily, he was no longer worried about her being outnumbered somewhere else.

"I thought you might need a hand Naruto-kun." She smiles and jumps down beside him. Pein, Konan, and Itachi all watched closely as the Hyuuga stood beside Naruto ready to fight.

"And now it gets interesting." Pein smirks as he readies to attack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi groaned as he collapsed to his knees unable to use his Sharingan anymore due to the lack of chakra. Kisame kicked him to the side as he approached the Hokage tower once more. He quickly disposed of the weak Chuunin that blocked his way as he had done to Iruka and the few Jonin that had tried to help Kakashi. Kisame had one opponent in mind, Tsunade. The woman interested him since her power was unrivaled and it also helped that he knew Jiraiya would be there also, he had a score to settle with that Sannin from a very long time ago.

The sun was just beginning to rise as Kisame stopped in front of the doors to the Hokage tower only to have them fly open in his face to reveal Jiraiya. Jiraiya's face was grim and he looked very upset. Kisame smirked at this and begun to wonder why, was it because his students most precious student was lying on the ground Kisame? Was it that the Akatsuki had come to take his student away? Who cared? A battle was a battle and Kisame was looking forward to this one.

"Jiraiya..." Kisame smirked as the old pervy sage just stared at him angrily.

"This stops here." Jiraiya says dryly as he readies himself for one of the most important battles of his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know Deidara-senpai, this is very fun when you think about it." Tobi says as he dodges one of Sakura's punches then grabs her wrist and lifts her off the ground. She goes to kick him but he blocks the kick with his other arm. "You think that's going to stop me?" Tobi smirks as he throws Sakura back and charges in at her kicking her before she lands on the ground and quickly does it again only to be slammed into a building by Toma. Toma quickly turns back to Deidara and blocks the explosives that are flying at him. They explode making the sand smoke up and cloud they're view. When the smoke clears Toma stands there with a black aura around him, his eyes like a dragons, dark and angry.

"So the demons shows itself..." Deidara smirks and readies more bombs as Tobi charges in at Toma from behind with something in his hand that is both similar to the Rasengan and Chidori. He goes to hit Toma with it and then without even looking Toma slams his fist back into Tobi's gut before he can get the attack against Toma's body. The attack disappears and Tobi stumbles back.

"Who wants to die first?" Toma growls as Sakura gets to her feet and watches them all closely not knowing what to do about the situation. Tobi smirks and steps forward.

"I'll accept your challenge." Tobi says confidently as he gets ready to reveal what he can do.

* * *

REVIEWS LOVE, so please REVIEW 


	4. Their True Intentions, Villages Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Wish I did though Ninjas ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 4: Their True Intentions... A Village's Decision

* * *

Naruto slowly looked from Itachi, to Konan, and then to Pein, unsure of what they might do. Hinata did the same but she examined their chakra trying to find which was the strongest. She looked to Pein and knew that he would be hard due to his large amount of chakra and she knew that Itachi would be hard as she had seen people fight him before but... The woman, Konan, was different. She couldn't read her chakra and had no clue as to what chakra she had. The woman must've had some way to conceal it or something which puzzled Hinata. The Hyuuga can see anything except things in their one blind spot. Why was this any different than before? 

"Now now young Hyuuga. You needn't look us over to analyze the situation, we have a plan already." Pein said and smirked as he and Konan disappeared. Itachi charged in at them and she quickly shifted into a fighting stance as did Naruto. Itachi quickly threw a kunai at Hinata and she deflected it with ease and then it got blurry. Her vision was wavering and she felt dizzy. She quickly looked around which made her head spin and she fell hearing Naruto scream her name as her world went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma quickly rendered Deidara useless as the other Akatsuki charged at him. Tobi had been much faster than he had been before so Toma kept his guard up. He quickly evaded the attack to the side then he felt something burning on his chest to find Tobi's hand against his chest seering the clothes and the flesh. Toma quickly kicked Tobi back and landed on his feet holding the burn on his chest. If it got worse Sakura could heal him but he couldn't take the risk of leaving Tobi to do as he pleased as he charged in at the orange man.

"You'll die here, by my hand." Toma growled as he quickly called up his Jinchuuriki's power. A black flame now was in his hand, ready to strike with.

"I won't die, not like the rest of my clan." Tobi said as he dodged the flame and shoved a Chidori into Toma's chest. It baffled Toma, only Kakashi and Sasuke had been able to perform the Chidori, how did Tobi know how to use it? Could he be like Kakashi... A Sharingan wielder?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraiya watched Kisame as he began to move around ready for anything. Jiraiya didn't take his eyes off him for one second as he summoned a large toad with armor on. He kept his eyes on Kisame as he began to speak to the toad.

"Make sure no one gets inside." Jiraiya said as the toad blocked the door and Jiraiya took a step towards Kisame.

"Let's get this over with, I have a date with your Hokage." Kisame growls lightly and Jiraiya laughs lightly.

"She won't even date me so you don't have a chance with her." Jiraiya said as he disappeared and so did Kisame.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She watched from the window, Shizune insisted that she stay away from it but she couldn't. Tsunade looked over the town and how destroyed it was, she knew they were all out there fighting and it scared her. The people in danger, her top shinobi in danger, Jiraiya was in danger and Naruto... She didn't want the same thing to happen to either of them like what happened to Dan and her brother. She watches as she saw the white hair and blue skin flash by and clash kunai. She remmebered what he had said to her before he walked out.

"I'll come back, I won't leave you alone..." She whispers and she grips the front of her shirt and looks up to the monuments. She looks from the First Hokage to the second, then she looks to the third. After a long moment she looks to the Fourth then to her face that was made up there in stone. "Naruto is to be next." She says and Shizune nods in compliance knowing that silence was the best medicine for her sensei.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto had summoned 6 clones who had moved Hinata to safety. He didn't know what they did to her but the moment Pein touched her he did something or she wouldn't of collapsed. He clenched his fists as he was surrounded by the three Akatsuki. As they began to charge at him Itachi stopped, a shadow attaching him to a nearby building as Shikamaru stepped out of the shadows. Konan stopped and began to back away, Chouji stepped out from a building hiding Ino inside. Pein stopped when he noticed that Naruto had a kunai to Pein's throat.

"I have a few questions for you." Naruto growls lightly and Pein only stands still not saying anything.

"Alright." Pein says tightly thinking about his situation.

"What did you do to Hinata-chan?" He asks and Pein only smirks.

"That's easy... A special medical jutsu used to knock out people for surgeries." Pein says and Naruto continues.

"Why are you here in Konoha?"

"To get you and the other demon of course." Pein says and watches as Neji and Lee step out from behind the buildings and surround them also.

"That's can't be the reason. If that WAS the reason you could have snuck and got us un-detected without having to have all your members here but you decided to charge in head first with all your men here. What's your true reason for being here?" Naruto demanded and Pein only laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma jumped back with Sakura behind him. He was right Tobi was a Sharingan user and he had no idea as of how to handle the situation. Toma groaned as he touched his chest gently, the burn had gotten worse and he had no clue what to do. Sakura was almost out of chakra, Deidara was hiding behind Tobi replenishing himself and messing with his clay, and Tobi was starting to walk towards them- That quickly caught Toma's attention as he watched the Akatsuki walk towards them, yet another Chidori in his hand.

"Stay back." Toma whispers to Sakura as he charges forward quickly doing some hand signs that Tobi didn't recognize. "Dark style: Dark Dragon Jutsu!" He yells as a giant black dragon forms behind him and flies at Tobi, Tobi quickly analyzes the situation and tries to dodge only to have his side burned from the dragon. Tobi quickly counters with one of his jutsu.

"Earth Style: Ground breaking Jutsu!" He yelled as the ground beneath Toma begin to shatter. Toma quickly began to jump away only to have a Chidori slam into his back and send him flying into the shifting rocks.

"Toma!" Sakura yells and looks up at Tobi, her eyes filled with fury as she readies to attack him while his back is to her. She's just about to lunge at him when a beam of black fire shoots out and slams into Tobi's upper right shoulder and sends him flying back into the ground as Toma jumps out of the hole. He falls to the ground and Sakura rushes to him ready to heal him at any moment. Toma quickly looks to her, his back burned and bleeding as he looked over her shoulder to see Tobi charging at them.

"Sakura behind you!" He yells and she quickly turns to find Omari behind her holding Tobi by the wrists, Tobi's kunai fall to the ground.

"I thought she taught you to watch your back." Omari groans as he throws Tobi back into the ground.

"Omari!" Toma shouts happily at the large man turns to Toma and smiles.

"It'd be best to start healing him." Omari says and Sakura nods as she quickly begins to perform the medical justu on Toma. A shadow blocks his view of the sun and Toma slowly looks up to find Disara standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Disara-sensei!" He says and she smiles warmly down at him.

"I can tell you've been busy while I was gone." She says and looks to Deidara who's now on his feet and looking to the large group of shinobi.

"She wasn't supposed to be back yet." Deidara growls lightly in frustration and Disara keeps her eyes locked on his.

"You should speak up Deidara." She says and he growls lightly at her, his eyes dark with anger.

"So now I get to fight you?" Deidara says and Disara turns to face him smirking.

"It won't be much of a match." She says and activates the Harugan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraiya quickly dodged the futile attack aimed at his waist, Kisame may have a chakra sucking sword but in Jiraiya's opinion he was very slow. The Sannin easily dodged the swings aimed for him as if they were nothing at all. He quickly dodged the water dragon earlier and he kept preventing Kisame from calling his water. Jiraiya quickly charged in and shoved Kisame back while swinging a kunai at him cutting open his cloak around his stomach.

"Close Sannin but not close enough." Kisame said as he quickly swung the sword at Jiraiya. Jiraiya didn't see it coming and the sword sliced open his chest and sucked quite a bit of chakra out of him. Jiraiya landed on a nearby building holding his new wound as he smirked.

"You know Kisame, you should pay more attention." Jiraiya says as 10 sharp objects stab into Kisame's back. He turns around to find Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru standing there. "I have allies you know." Jiraiya said as Akamaru latched onto the sword and ripped it out of Kisame's hands and throwing it far away as Kiba held up 2 kunai's and bugs began to surround Shino.

"Damn Konoha Ninja..." Kisame mutters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is your true intention for being here?!" Naruto yells and Pein finally stops laughing. Everyone's eyes focus on Pein and watch as he slowly opens his eyes.

"We had many reasons to come... Two of them were to get the remaining demons... The third however was to get rid of a certain someone who happened to be in our way." Pein says and focus's his eyes on Naruto. "We were going to destroy anyone in our way which would help immensely in our final cause."

"Which would be?" Neji asks angrily. He had seen Hinata and what the Akatsuki had done to the rest of the village and he wasn't too thrilled.

"None of your concern." Konan says simply. She had been tied to a tree with chakra ropes keeping her chakra sealed up inside as Chouji and Ino stood beside her watching her closely.

"Do you want to die?" Naruto growls to her without removing his eyes from Pein.

"We won't die." Itachi says and stays completely still as does Shikamaru who's still behind him with the jutsu still activated.

"What's the plan?" Naruto demands and Pein begins to speak up this time.

"To leave your village Hokage-less." Pein says simply and The Konoha ninja all look to him their gaze leaving Konan. Konan disperses into thousands of pieces of paper. Ino and Chouji quickly look to the ropes then the sky as thousands of paper butterflies begin to fly away. "And so it begins." Pein smirks.

* * *

I shall try to post sometime this week for all my beloved readers!

REVIEWS LOVE, so please REVIEW


	5. Lost and Alone, the Way of a Demon

Sorry it took so long, I just started work about a week ago so I'm running a little behind in my writing. Hope you like it:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did, I mean ninjas ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 5: Lost and Alone, the Way of a Demon

* * *

Naruto watched as the paper butterflies scattered and began to fly down at them. Naruto quickly dodges one but another slices his cheek leaving blood rolling down it. He frowns and looks down at Pein.

"More little tricks of yours I see." Naruto growls lightly as Ino and Chouji begin to try to catch the butterflies. Neji quickly uses the heavenly spin to deflect some and then tries to block the butterflies from getting to Shikamaru who now has Itachi in his shadow jutsu again.

"The more tricks we use the closer we get to victory." Pein says and opens his eyes slowly. "And Konoha is now doomed…" He laughs lightly as the butterflies zoom around them slicing their skin open.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disara slowly approached her brother ready to kill him. Deidara keeps some clay in his hands trying to avoid eye contact with his sister. Deidara slowly prepares the clay in his hands trying not to draw Disara's attention only to fail. Disara appeared behind him in a moment and slammed a leg into his back sending him flying into a building. Tobi charges in at Disara but she easily dodges him and sends him flying into the other building across the street.

"You have no chance against me…" Disara says and looks from Deidara to Tobi. Omari starts towards Tobi, a kunai in his hand. Tobi begins to rise to his feet but Omari slams a fist into his face sending him even deeper into the building. Deidara gets up and throws the clay towards Disara who dodges it easily. The clay explodes behind her sending huge ground chunks flying. "Missed." She states simply.

"You know you should try to improve your aim." Toma says as he walks up next to Disara and Sakura walks up next to him.

"Damn Konoha shinobi. Why the hell do you have to interfere?" Deidara yells and gets to his feet slowly not knowing what to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kisame was pissed, he disliked how he fell for Jiraiya's plan and now he was greatly outnumbered. Not only did Kakashi and Shino have Zetsu busy but not Kisame had to deal with a damn dog and his mutt. He growled lightly at the thought of this as he slowly looked over both Kiba and Akamaru who were now standing next to the injured Jiraiya.

"Now to deal with you…" Jiraiya said as he rolled up his sleeves acting as if his side didn't bother him one bit. "For trying to capture a fellow ninja, killing many of our ninja, and trying to kill the Hokage, your sentence is death."

"You think you're the all mighty judge? You can't possibly kill me with a dog, a boy, and an injured old man." Kisame laughs and looks to where his Samehada lays on the ground, a good 20 feet away. Akamaru notices this and barks loudly at Kisame drawing Kisame's gaze back to the large white dog.

"You won't be getting that sword anytime soon." Kiba says and cracks his knuckles. "I'll make sure of that."

"Well let's see you try…" Kisame says before quickly heading for the sword. A kunai zooms by in front of him making him come to a halt when Kiba jumps in front of him and Akamaru jumps behind him. "You think you're so smart? Well you're wrong." Kisame says and quickly rushes towards Kiba who easily dodges the fist aimed at his chest and grabs Kisame's arm tight flinging him back towards Akamaru.

"Now Akamaru!" Kiba yells out and the dog barks in response. Akamaru quickly charges in at the flying Kisame and latches his teeth onto Kisame's arm locking his jaws around the blue man. Kisame yowls in pain as he tries to pull the massive teeth off but has no luck so he reaches for a kunai with his good hand but Jiraiya grabs his arm.

"Now you won't be doing that." Jiraiya says simply and squeezes Kisame's wrist tight making him drop his new weapon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zetsu kept moving around and even with Shino's bugs they had a hard time keeping up with their enemy. Kakashi had summoned a few tracking dogs to help out but Zetsu had been cloaking himself so well that the dogs weren't even able to find him either. Zetsu had run off towards the training fields luring the two Konoha shinobi further and further away from the target and now they were in the forest of death. Zetsu quickly hid when they reached the forest and Kakashi and Shino slowly entered. Shino had his bugs spread out as Kakashi had his dogs spread out to look for Zetsu. Kakashi slowly began to walk further into the forest with Shino only a few steps behind him ready for anything when a hand comes out of a nearby tree and yanks Shino back against the tree. 6 hands come out of the tree with kunai and get ready to stab Shino when he does a quick substitution jutsu and appears next to Kakashi.

"He's using the trees." Shino says quietly and Kakashi slowly looks to him. A slice is on his coat from the first hand.

"He lured us into a trap." Kakashi says and looks around slowly trying to find anything different. "Now them problem is how to spring it without getting ourselves killed."

"Well one way is to stay away from the trees." Shino says as he looks to Kakashi who nods and begins to run through some hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Kakashi yells and a large fireball comes out of his mouth and hits a tree catching it on fire instantly and then the fire begins to spread to more trees. "That should flush him out…" Kakashi says and looks around to see if Zetsu left his hiding spot but finds nothing.

"Where is he…" Shino says and has his bugs check out around them only to find nothing. "Could he have escaped?"

"He could have, but why leave his prey here while breakfast is soon." Kakashi says and slowly turns around waiting for his dogs to return.

"Breakfast?"

"Venus flytraps can't wait too long for a meal and it's almost chow time. The dish for this morning is Kakashi and Shino steak." Kakashi says and looks to Shino. "He'll definitely want a meal soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pein smirked as the butterflies began to slice everyone up except for him and Itachi. Itachi slowly looked to Pein knowing the time to act would be soon and the mission would be completed. Pein nodded slowly and Itachi activated his Sharingan. The butterflies zoomed closer to Itachi and within seconds the cover over his eyes fell to the ground allowing him to use the Mangekyo Sharingan on whoever was close by who happened to be Naruto. Itachi smirked as Pein did a hand sign behind his back and a clone appeared behind Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru look out!" Ino yelled as she noticed the clone. Shikamaru tried to dodge releasing his jutsu on Itachi but Shikamaru was sent flying into a building's window shattering the glass everywhere. Itachi slowly rose to his feet looking at all of them wondering who would be his first target when he noticed Naruto charging in at him. Chouji was now guarding Pein and that was not something good.

"You're no match for me Uzumaki." Itachi says simply and before Naruto could dodge over avert his gaze from the Uchiha's he was stuck in the Sharingans realm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was alone, he knew that he was trapped inside the jutsu when everything turned to black and white and he saw Hinata standing in front of him. He didn't know what he was to do. Kakashi-sensei warned him about this jutsu before and the affects but he had never known that it would use Hinata against him. Before he could think much more He was walking towards Hinata, not of his own will. His feet kept moving towards her then he felt his arm begin to raise, he thought for a moment that he was reaching out to her but then he noticed the kunai in his hand.

'NO!' He screamed to himself which set off a trigger and he began to run at her. She slowly turned to him, her eyes looking right at him. She didn't say a word but stretched out her arms knowing that he had the kunai. It was if she was sacrificing herself and it killed him inside. 'No Hina-chan! Get out of the way!' he screamed louder but nothing came out of his mouth as he was now only 3 feet away from her. And within moments the kunai was deep inside her stomach the crimson blood showing as a grayish color as it ran over his hands and dripped on the ground. She fell forward into him and leaned against him, his free hand came up and touched her hair as if he were regretting it but then he threw her to the ground. Naruto struggled with this, he wanted to rush to her but his body still would not move. Another voice then filled the air, one he recognized.

"Your body is mine now Uzumaki, you no longer have room in this shell." The voice said, it was deep and rough. Naruto recognized the voice immediately but he could not bring himself to say the name for a few moments.

'Kyuubi, you did this! How dare you!' Naruto yelled in his head and the voice only laughed.

"You locked me away so I have taken the one thing precious to you in return." The fox said angrily. "This is what you get for locking me in that cage for the past year." He says and then two large red eyes appear in front of Naruto floating above Hinata's lifeless body. "And now, you will re live her death over and over for all of eternity." The fox laughs as Naruto's vision blurs and the dream begins to start yet again.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!!!!

I love them yet I hate them, what am I to say?

I already have half of 6 typed so expect it to come soon and the end of the Akatsuki fight should be in the next 5 chapters somewhere... I have no clue where though :(

REVIEWS LOVE, So please REVIEW!

So about the whole review thing... I want to beat the record that I have on Deeds of Shinobi so keep Reviewing:)


	6. The Final Day of Peace

THE CLIFF HANGER IS NO MORE!

Alright my readers, we have 26 reviews so far and we need 210 or something like that... Sooooo... REVIEW :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I wish I did though I mean Ninjas rock!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Final Day of Peace

* * *

He watched from the top of the trees waiting for his prey to get to the right spot, yes Zetsu was ready for breakfast and he was going to enjoy this meal. Of course he didn't think Shino would be much of a meal but Kakashi the copy cat ninja was something else... He smirked as he thought about biting into that flesh and tearing him apart, oh the screams would be so wonderful. But of course those two wouldn't fill him up so he decided that he would eat the Hokage also. Kisame should have been clearing the way and when he was done with these two he would devour the blonde medic. He finally spotted one of Shino's bugs coming towards the tree he was hiding in which meant they were almost to where he wanted them. When he spotted Kakashi he instantly got a rush of excitement and began to move down towards his silver haired snack. Shino had a bad feeling about going deeper into the woods, sure they could handle Zetsu, but not on his own turf.

Before Shino could think about anything else giant vines flew out at him from the bushes and wrapped around his body, arms, and legs. He ordered his bugs to dissolve the vines but it failed due to the parasitic Venus Flytraps that were all over the vines what kept eating the bugs. Kakashi noticed that Shino had stopped walking moments later and quickly turned to find a giant cacoon of vines with flytraps aligned all along the outside. Kakashi went to rush to help him but a big set of vines block his way and Kakashi skids to a stop. The vines then begin to form the shape of a human like figure.

"What the-" Kakashi starts but he stops immediately when he hears Zetsu speak behind him.

"Hello Kakashi... Are you ready to have breakfast?" Zetsu smirks and snaps getting more vine men to form around Kakashi surrounding him and blocking off his exits.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deidara quickly sailed over the buildings trying to get as far away from his sister as possible. He had run out of clay only 5 minutes into the battle and now she was kicking his ass. Sure he left Tobi behind but last he knew Tobi was doing pretty good. He got a few hits in on Omari and was doing well against the paired team of Omari and Toma. Of course now Deidara had to now deal with Disara and that damn pink haired medic. To make matters worse was that damn little girl packed quite a punch. It scared the shit out of him. He quickened his pace for he could hear Disara not far behind him and he needed to get further away. He groaned when he noticed he was running low on chakra already and he hadn't even completed his goal.

"Come back here!" Sakura yells after Deidara who ignores her and continues to speed up knowing that he would be done soon. Sakura got angry at this and was about to speed up until Disara came to a halt on the roof on a building. Sakura immediately came to a halt next to her not knowing what she was doing. "Disara-san?" Sakura looked her over but then as Disara bit her thumb Sakura knew what she was doing.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Disara yelled out moment's later and a giant phoenix appeared. The phoenix soared after Deidara and even though it was nowhere close to him he could feel the heat. He groaned as the phoenix closed in on him, the flames scorching his hair and skin. Before the phoenix could encase him in flames a giant water dragon hit it out of the way causing the phoenix to disappear. Tobi stood on a building not that far away and Omari and Toma ran up next to Disara and Sakura.

"He's a fast little bastard..." Omari groans as he tries to catch his breath.

"But he's weird, he uses moves I've never seen before." Toma says and watches as Tobi helps Deidara. "It's like he has a Sharingan."

"He probably does, the mask cover it or maybe he's using a disguise jutsu to hide his real face." Sakura says simply, "Like he used Chidori, only Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke knew how to use it. He must have copied the flow of energy and speed."

"That's true... So we're fighting one of the last Uchiha and a dumb artist." Disara sighs and shrugs. Deidara hears this and gets pissed immediately.

"Art is not dumb!!!" Deidara yells and gets ready to lunge forward at Disara but Tobi holds him back.

"I never said it was, I said you were." Disara says through slitted eyes, he was pissing her off and he was gonna die for it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pein watched as Naruto collapsed to the ground and how Itachi quickly used a water dragon jutsu to knock Ino and Chouji out of the picture without harming any of Konan's butterflies. As Itachi began to approach Pein, Konan reformed behind Pein and undid the chakra ropes holding him. Pein got to his feet and looked to Itachi.

"Stay here and deal with these... Imbeciles." He says before running off with Konan close behind. Itachi merely stood in silence being very angry down inside but not caring, an order was an order. Itachi slowly turned to look at team 10 with his Sharingan ready for the little fun he was to have.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He didn't understand how the hell he broke free. He was in Akamaru's jaws one moment and before Kiba could even blink Kisame stood on the roof across from them smirking. Maybe it was a water clone, or maybe he did a substitution jutsu, but how? His hands were too far apart from one another to make any hand signs.

"You look confused runt." Kisame said and Kiba quickly snapped back to reality.

"No, I'm just more interested now." Kiba says trying to fool Kisame into thinking that he knew what was going on this whole time.

"You know… You're not bad, for a Konoha ninja." Kisame says and glances towards his Samehada. "But now that I have a goal I have to complete it fully. Then I can play with you some more."

"You think I'm playing?" Kiba laughs lightly. "I'm just warming up, you haven't seen my full potential."

"And he won't." A voice comes from behind Kisame. Kisame smirks knowing who was behind him and what his job was now.

"Now your screwed Jiraiya." Kisame says and the Sannin looks at him trying to figure out what's going on but stops when he notices Pein behind Kisame with Konan.

"Kiba get back." Jiraiya orders. The Inuzuka hesitates a moment and jumps back next to Jiraiya with Akamaru.

"Such a wise decision…" Pein says as he steps up beside Kisame with Konan a step behind him. "Kisame you know your new job, correct?" Pein says and keeps his eyes locked on Jiraiya.

"Of course, I hope you have fun with your target." Kisame says and laughs when his Samehada floats up in front of him, paper butterflies carrying it. "Thank you Konan." He says before the woman nods in compliance. Kiba quickly looks the three over not knowing what to say about it. Jiraiya readies himself as Pein and Konan fly past him heading for the Hokage tower.

"Oh no you-" Jiraiya starts to run after them but Kisame blocks his path.

"Sorry old man, you're still my opponent." Kisame says and lifts his Samehada. "And neither of you are getting by me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pein slowly walks down the halls towards Tsunade's office ready to fight her. Konan stays quiet as she follows, she knew her job well. He threw the doors to the office open and before he could look around Shizune popped out of hiding and threw 10 kunai directly at them. The kunai fell seconds later by being deflected by paper. Konan takes a step forward and looks to Shizune.

"So you are my opponent." She says simply and Shizune looks her over slowly not knowing what to do. Konan starts towards Shizune with two paper swords in her hands ready to attack. Shizune quickly throws 4 kunai at Konan but she deflects them and laughs lightly.

"What the hell are you doing!" A voice roars from the balcony. Tsunade stands there looking at her guests. Pein smirks and bows slightly.

"Hokage, I am here to kill you." Pein says and straightens up with staring at Tsunade.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't be dying any time soon." Tsunade says and cracks her neck and knuckles. She smiles slightly as she looked him over. "But I believe the roof would be a better dance area." She says before jumping up. Pein quickly follows and ignores Shizune's no's and pleads as Konan blocks Shizune's path to the balcony.

"You will stay here and fight me." Konan says and prepares her swords for combat as Shizune prepares herself also.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was cold, he couldn't handle this anymore. He had watched her die over and over again but he couldn't believe it. Hinata would never sacrifice herself like that and Kyuubi would never have the power to take over him. So why was he still trapped in this dimension. He couldn't be trapped here all eternity, Kakashi was only trapped there for 3 days and he lived. Of course he had his Sharingan to help ease the death sentence.

'What do I do? If my spirit breaks I'm screwed. If I don't get out of here soon everyone will die, and I can't let that happen.' He says to himself as his body begins to approach Hinata yet again. 'The Kyuubi wouldn't really leave me trapped in here… would he?' He asks himself but gets no answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had finally woke up, but she had no clue where she was. The walls were cracked and there was rubble everywhere. She slowly looked around but stopped when she remembered what was going on. They knocked her out and Naruto-kun was fighting on his own. She quickly jumped to her feet and rushed out to find Naruto limp and unconscious on the ground, Neji unconscious inside a building, Ino sprawled out on the ground bleeding massively and Shikamaru and Chouji slowly circling Itachi who didn't seem to have any injuries.

She quietly snuck around them trying to get behind Itachi without attracting anyone's attention. Within moments she charged in at Itachi, he slowly turned thinking he heard something and had a hand planted in his chest, Hinata standing there with her Byakkugan activated. Itachi groans and coughs up blood. He stumbles back before quickly fleeing. Shikamaru and Chouji look to Hinata and nod as they take off after Itachi leaving Hinata alone with the others.

"Ino…" Hinata whispered and hurried to her friend's side. She quickly began to heal her so she might regain consciousness soon. Then she moved onto Neji and pulled him out of the rubble and healed him also. Finally she hurried over to Naruto, he had no physical injuries but he was pale.

"We don't know what Itachi did to him…" Ino said quietly and slowly sat up with a hand on her stomach.

"He used those eyes of his…" Hinata whispers and checks Naruto's pulse that was beating a little slower than usual. "As long as he doesn't give up he should wake up from it."

"Hinata… Are you ok?" Ino whispers and gets to her feet. "I mean you were out cold when we got here."

"I'm fine, all they did was use a medical jutsu to knock me out cold." She says and turns to Ino. "Shikamaru and Chouji ran after Itachi, if you could help them."

"Of course, I mean I can't let my team have all the fun without me." Ino smiles and runs off after Shikamaru and Chouji. Hinata slowly looks down at Naruto hoping he was doing alright. "Naruto-kun, please wake up." She whispers and places a hand on his.

* * *

And yet again my readers we have a...

CLIFF HANGER!

But do not worry 7 is almost done since I'm trying to make up for lost time...

REVIEWS LOVE, So please... REVIEW :)


	7. Leader Showdown, Hokage VS Akatsuki

Sorry about the wait, I've been busy catching up in my classes and trying to fill out some college applications. Well here you go my fans and readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did, I mean ninjas ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Leader Showdown, Hokage vs. Akatsuki

* * *

Kakashi dodged the large thorny vines by only a inch. He groaned as he began to think of a way to get to Shino who was most likely running out of oxygen by now. He thought for a moment and while he dodged the next vine he quickly began to do some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball jutsu!" Kakashi yells and a giant fireball flies out at the vine men catching two on fire. The vine men fall to the ground and burn only to be replaced by two more vine men. Kakashi carefully begins to think again about the escape route and before he realizes that Zetsu is snapping his fingers all the vine men charge in and begin to attack. Kakashi easily dodges the attacks but Zetsu comes out of no where and kicks Kakashi in the back sending him flying into the ground face first. The vine men surround him again and Zetsu steps on Kakashi's back.

"Ready to be food Kakashi?" Zetsu asks pressing harder on Kakashi's back.

"No… Actually I was wondering why you haven't been eaten by your Venus fly traps…" Kakashi says simply and Zetsu laughs.

"A plant never tells it's secrets… So I won't." Zetsu says but freezes when he notices that Kakashi is now lying on his back with Zetsu's ankles in his hands.

"Oh really?" Kakashi smirks and quickly activates Chidori and tears Zetsu's leg up all the way up to his hip. "Well then you don't mind if I make my odds better then." Kakashi says as he shoves Zetsu away and onto the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He needed to find a way in but he couldn't get past Kisame. Of course Kiba and Akamaru were distracting him but every time Jiraiya made a move towards the tower Kisame would pay full attention to him without even needing to look. Of course Kisame had his sword back now but Jiraiya needed to hurry, knowing the Akatsuki like he did made him very un-easy about Tsunade fighting Pein.

"Now Jiraiya don't you get any ideas…" Kisame smirks as he stands on the roof with his back to the tower facing Kiba. Kiba growls lightly and grabs onto Akamaru's coat. Kiba slowly does an N in sign language behind his back to signal Jiraiya to get ready.

"Well then I guess we'll have to kill you quickly and get on over to our fearless leader. You know she can't control her temper very easy so she might tear your leader apart." Kiba says and shifts his stance. Akamaru jumps up in the air and Kiba smirks. Kisame shifts into a defensive stance not knowing what the dog boy was doing.

"Man Beast Mimicry!" Kiba yells and Akamaru becomes another Kiba and lands on the real Kiba's back in the same stance as the real one. "Fang over fang!" Kiba yells and him and Akamaru begin to fly at Kisame as tornadoes.

"What the hell?!" Kisame yells and tries to dodge but it slams into his chest and sends him flying towards a building and through it towards the next. Jiraiya quickly takes this opportunity and hurries off towards the Hokage tower where Tsunade was about to begin her fight with his once beloved pupil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deidara didn't know what to do; he was out of clay and didn't know many other jutsus that would actually work on his sister. She had backed him into a corner now and Sakura was right beside her cracking her knuckles. He knew Tobi was off somewhere fighting the damn demon and that other demon man who appeared with Disara. Deidara groaned as he thought about his last moments living when his sister grabbed him by the collar with her other hand in a fist and surrounded by flames.

"Any last words?" Disara asks and Deidara quickly lifts his gaze up to hers not believing what he was seeing. His own sister was going to kill him and that was so not cool.

"None that you need to hear." Deidara says and before she can do anything a voice sounds behind her.

"You won't be killing him." A voice says from behind her, she quickly turns and finds Orochimaru standing there with Kabuto at his side.

"Awww shit." Disara groans lightly as she drops Deidara on the ground and turns to face the third Sannin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tobi slowly circled the demons that were now back to back. Omari was out of breath from all the running and Toma was beginning to feel the fatigue catch up to him. Omari quickly dodged the fire jutsu sent at him as does Toma, Toma then quickly jumps back and begins some hand signs ready to end this. Omari notices and tries to distract Tobi from the young man.

"So Tobi, do you really think that Deidara is still alive?" Omari growls and shoves his kunai against Tobi's two kunai.

"Deidara-senpai would never lose to any of you Konoha scum!" Tobi yells and tries to shove Omari back but fails. "W-Where did this strength come from?!" Tobi yells and tries harder to push Omari back.

"My demon gives me strength." Omari smirks and jumps away from Tobi as a giant black dragon of fire comes and crashes into Tobi sending him flying into a different district.

"Well now that that's over we should probably hurry and find the others." Toma says and begins to run off in search of Sakura and Disara un-aware of who they have met. Omari rushes after him happy that Toma had finally grown up and stopped being childish.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was enjoying herself, just a little though. Konan smirked as she dodged Shizune's attacks with ease. The girl had spunk for trying to beat her and she liked that. She also liked how Shizune was showing desperation as if she had no hope that her dear Hokage would win this spiked Konan's curiosity greatly.

"Let me through!" Shizune yells at Konan who is still blocking her way out of the office. Konan merely shakes her head no and folds her arms across her chest. Shizune quickly charges in at Konan with 2 kunai in each hand. She quickly throws them at close range but Konan turns to paper in the places the kunai would hit and the kunai fly right through her. Shizune stands there baffled by the paper and while she does Konan quickly sends a long sharp senbon of paper through Shizune's stomach.

"You should pay more attention little girl…" Konan says as 3 more senbon come at Shizune, Shizune quickly dodges these ones and jumps back holding the puncture in her stomach.

"So you're a paper user…" Shizune whispers and slowly looks Konan over then her gaze drifts over to the window.

"You're not leaving anytime soon… I have an assignment to keep you here." Konan says as two long swords of paper begin to form in her hands. "So let's get this over with." Konan smirks as Shizune pulls out 2 kunai, one in each hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He watched as she dropped her coat on the roof and faced him. Soon his plan would be finished and Konoha would become weak enough for Orochimaru to fall into play. The damn snake did nothing last time but kill the Hokage leaving 2 behind to take his place but this time there was no heirs. Pein smirked as Tsunade signaled for him to come at her and in a flash he disappeared and slammed a fist towards her midsection but she easily caught his fist in one hand and his wrist in the other.

"Is that the best you can do?" Tsunade smirks and shoves him back then kicks him in his stomach sending him flying back into one of the beams. "I thought you happened to be the strongest of the Akatsuki." She says and readies herself as he begins to stand.

"I am… And I'm going to kill you…" Pein raises his head up to look at her and smirks. She raises an eyebrow and begins to look behind her to see if anyone was coming to find an exact clone of Pein standing there with a kunai. The clone quickly cuts Tsunade's arm as she shoves it off the building. She turns back to the real Pein with blood rolling down her arm unaware that the clone wasn't dead. The real Pein charges in at her and she dodges his attacks easily. She then freezes when she feels a sharp pain in her back. "Perfect clones." Pein smirks and blood rolls out of the corner of Tsunade's mouth.

"So that's an ability of yours." She groans and quickly turns and kicks the clone, with mighty strength, through the other beam and down into the ground. "Bring it on…" She says as she turns back to face Pein. Pein smirks and cracks his knuckles while facing her.

"Well then Tsunade, are you willing to surrender yet?" Pein asked and he began to run through some hand signs.

"Why are you doing this? You used to be such a nice kid." Tsunade says and looks Pein over trying to figure out how she might take him down. Pein looks to her and narrows his eyes in hatred.

"Key word there Tsunade… Used to." Pein says before walking towards her ready to kill the woman who had once saved his life standing before him.

* * *

What will happen to everyone?

Will the Akatsuki get what's coming to them?

Keep reading to find out!

REVIEWS LOVE, so please REVIEW


	8. Downfall of Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did, I mean ninjas ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 8: Downfall of Konoha

* * *

He couldn't believe who stood before him, this was the same man that he had planned to have for lunch and now he was the same man that threatened his life. The tides had turned quickly between Kakashi and Zetsu. The hunter ninja of the Akatsuki didn't know what to do. Zetsu watched as Kakashi's clones quickly killed the fly traps surrounding the vines encasing Shino as the real Kakashi faced Zetsu smirking. Zetsu was extremely confused by this, Kakashi wasn't winning so why would he smirk?

"So the great hunter ninja of the famous Akatsuki won't be doing his job today." Kakashi says as his clones rip the vines off of Shino letting the young Jounin fall to his knees taking in deep breaths as he looked up and nodded that he was fine. Kakashi then had his clones circle Zetsu ready to strike.

"You haven't got a scratch on me Kakashi… I don't see why you think you're going to win." Zetsu says simply but Kakashi stays quiet as he glances around at his clones then looks to Zetsu.

"Because I have this new little technique." Kakashi says as he begins to run through hand signs. Giant dogs pop out of the ground and latch onto Zetsu like they had done so many years ago with Zabuza. Kakashi smirked as he and all his clones formed a Chidori and charged in at Zetsu. Zetsu tried to break free but failed as the dogs sunk their teeth in deeper. Zetsu cried out as all the Chidori's pounded into his body tearing him apart. When Zetsu fell limp all of the clones and the ninja dogs disappeared.

"Kakashi-" Shino starts but Kakashi holds up a hand signaling Shino not to talk.

_**Flashback**_

Kakashi quickly dodges the vines that were being shot at him. He was starting to get pissed off from the vine men and how they kept coming back. He finally got around them and charged in at Zetsu only to be dodged yet again. Kakashi groaned as he quickly turned to Zetsu and caught him by the coat.

"You aren't going anywhere…" Kakashi says and smirks before quickly forming some hand signs with his free hand.

"Don't do it!" Zetsu yelled but before the plant man could do anything Kakashi hand shoved into Zetsu's stomach sealing away his chakra as all the vine men began to fall to the ground, being nothing but mere vines now. Kakashi smirked and shoved Zetsu back as he began to formulate yet another plan.

_**End Flashback**_

"We need to hurry, the Hokage is in danger." Kakashi says and Shino nods before both of them take off towards the Hokage tower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disara sighed as her and Sakura quickly jumped up on the roof looking down at Orochimaru, Kabuto, and all of the sound ninja the two had brought for the take over. Orochimaru watched as they jumped away, he was very interested as in why the sister of the Deidara was against the very organization that could rule the world. Kabuto smirked when he noticed Sakura standing next to Deidara. At least his fight would be worthwhile, he always had a thing for the pink haired medic but this was just too perfect, there was no Sasuke in the way now.

"What the hell are you doing here snake?" Disara says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"You should know what I'm doing here by now." Orochimaru says and closes his eyes. "I've come back to finish what I've started." He says and looks back up to the two Konoha shinobi.

"Well that isn't going to happen." Disara growls lightly and looks to Sakura who nods in compliance before looking back to Orochimaru. "We'll stop you before you can do anything."

"Two little girls trying to stop me? That won't be happening." Orochimaru says as and jumps up towards the two who dodge easily. Orochimaru then quickly turns and goes after Disara as Kabuto follows and then charges in at Sakura.

"We meet again Sakura-chan…" Kabuto smirks as he quickly flings kunai at her but she deflects them with her own kunai.

"I told you to never call me that, you have no right." Sakura says and quickly stops and shoves a few fists towards Kabuto but he dodges knowing that if she were to make contact he would surely have some trouble later on.

"I can do as I please." Kabuto says and goes to trip her but she jumps up and lands a solid kick in Kabuto's side. She smirks and lands before sending a fist into his shoulder sending him flying back and laying on the roof. Kabuto then slowly rises and readies to charge in again when he's grabbed from behind. His arms are twisted behind his back and a kunai is to his neck.

"That's no way to treat a lady, let alone my girl friend." Toma says from behind Kabuto and holds tight to him pressing the kunai against Kabuto's neck drawing blood.

"Girl friend? I see that she finds interest in the demons too…" Kabuto says before substituting and re appearing behind Toma. Toma turns to face Kabuto and smirks slightly.

"Looks like this will be fun after all…" Toma says as Sakura steps up beside him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disara groans and dodges the futile attacks done by Orochimaru. He was slow she had to admit but if he got a hold of her he might be able to do some damage. She smirked as she noticed the figure coming up behind the snake.

"You know, you should really learn to observe your surroundings." Disara smirks as she jumps up and before Orochimaru can look around he gets kicked in the lower back sending him through the roof of the building they were on and down to the ground level. Omari stands at the top by the hole that Orochimaru made.

"You know you should really listen to those who are smarter than you. They tend to know things you don't." Omari says and Disara walks up next to him smiling.

"Now now… You shouldn't tease the weak." She says and puts her hands on her hips while looking down into the hole. "Are you still alive scaly?" She calls but gets no reply. She looks up at Omari while frowning. "I think you killed him…"

"Don't be so sure of yourself." A voice says behind her. They both turn to face the voice to find Orochimaru standing there with a sword in his hand ready for combat. "I won't die that easily by your hands…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For a dog, Kisame had to admit that Akamaru was a strong opponent. The fish like man had bites all over him and wondered how he might survive with all the blood he had lost. Of course, the dog and his master wasn't doing so well either for they had a large amount of blood gone and they didn't know if they would make it much longer. Kiba groaned as Akamaru set him down, luckily for Kiba Akamaru had seen Kisame's attack and had saved Kiba yet again.

"Thanks pal…" Kiba said quietly and got to his feet slowly. He was worried about the others and about how he might win. Kisame smirked when he noticed that the Konoha shinobi had begun to move very slow due to lack of strength. Kisame saw this as an advantage and readied his sword for an attack. Akamaru noticed this and barked ever so lightly to get Kiba's attention. Kiba nodded slightly and got 2 kunai out of his pouch.

"So little shinobi…Are you ready to die?" Kisame asks and smirks as he lifts his heavy sword and charges in at Kiba. Kiba quickly does a substitution jutsu and appears behind Kisame stabbing the kunai into his back.

"Hey blue, your not very smart are you?" Kiba says and kicks Kisame in the back sending him into the roof face first. Kisame gets to his feet and turns to face Kiba with Akamaru behind him growling.

"Dumb boy you really think you can beat me?" Kisame laughs and cracks his knuckles and neck. "Well then you have another thing coming…" Kisame charged in at Kiba but stopped when a puppet blocked his way. "What the…" Kisame said and looked it over trying to figure out what it was doing there.

"Well say goodbye…" Kankuro says from behind Kiba and quickly has his second puppet Karasu come up behind Kisame and shove him into the first puppet, Kuroari. "Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot!" Kankuro yells as Kuroari closes it's body while Karasu separates into many different parts and then stabs into Kuroari triggering a scream of pain from the inside.

"You couldn't have picked a better time…" Kiba turns to Kankuro and smiles slightly. "Where's the other two?" Kankuro looks to Kiba as Kuroari and Karasu come up behind Kankuro.

"Temari went to help Shikamaru." Kankuro says and Kiba shrugs.

"That's to be expected, I mean he left for an emergency and she has the right to get worried and come to check on him." Kiba says and pats Akamaru on the head. The giant white dog is now standing next to the dog boy panting.

"And Gaara went to find Naruto." Kankuro says and Kiba's face goes pale. "What's wrong?" Kankuro asks and Kiba slowly shakes his head.

"I don't think Naruto made it… We haven't heard from him in awhile… I mean no radio signal or nothing since we heard that Itachi, Pein, and Konan were against him at the same time." Kiba says and Kankuro quickly looks to where Gaara had taken off.

"Then we better hurry after Gaara, I don't want him fighting those guys on his own." Kankuro says and rushes off after his brother with Kiba and Akamaru close behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi easily dodged Ino's attacks seeing her every move before she did. Shikamaru had got a few hits in earlier but now that Itachi had rested slightly he was back at full strength. Using the Mangekyo earlier had worn him out more than usual in order to subdue the fox also. He couldn't find the third one though, Chouji had disappeared somewhere and Itachi was too busy dodging to find him.

"Stop dodging already! You're acting as if you're scared of us or something!" Ino yells and quickly sends another kick at Itachi's side but he dodges him yet again. Shikamaru quickly follows up with a punch to his chest connecting and sending Itachi stumbling back but he quickly regains his balance.

"For being Jounin you're not doing that bad…" Itachi says and quickly runs through some hand signs. "Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique!" Itachi yells as the fire shoots out at Ino and Shikamaru.

"Watch out Shika-" Ino starts to say but the fire encases her and she falls down and hits the ground hard, burns covering her skin.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yells and quickly turns to Itachi. Shikamaru had been burned slightly since he had evaded most of the attack. "She hasn't had the best luck today…" Shikamaru whispers. He quickly begins to formulate a plan when out of no where wind scythes slice open Itachi's arms and legs. Itachi jumps back and looks to where they came from the find Temari standing behind Shikamaru on another building.

"Sorry I'm late." Temari smiles and Shikamaru only grins back at her.

"This is the second time you've saved me… I guess I really owe you now." Shikamaru says but Temari shakes her head no.

"Think of you living past this as my payment Shika." Temari says and faces Itachi. "But for now let's get the show on the road." Temari shifts her fan and jumps over next to Shikamaru with her eyes locked on Itachi.

"Now Suna is getting involved… How interesting…." Itachi smirks and readies for his new opponent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shizune dived out of the window trying to dodge the paper airplanes zooming after her. She had never seen anyone fight like this woman, paper was something very rare and her chakra control was absolutely superb. Konan stood in the window watching Shizune fall towards the ground wondering what the Konoha woman's next move would be. Konan smirked as she jumped down and started to fall after Shizune, paper beginning to form behind her in the shape of wings. Shizune lands and stands up slowly watching Konan's now forming wings.

"Wings?" Shizune whispers and readies herself. Konan floats above her with paper floating around her, sharp and ready.

"Ready to die little ninja?" Konan asks as the paper gets ready to fly at Shizune, Shizune watches and stops when she notices that the clouds are forming all around Konoha but no where over it. Rain pouring down on the outskirts of town.

"How are you controlling the weather?" Shizune asks and looks to Konan.

"I don't control it, Pein does." Konan says simply as the paper flies at Shizune and Shizune tries to dodge but fails and gets cut up. Konan watches as Shizune dodges and slices up the paper but folds her arms across her chest troubled by the fact that Pein was alone with Tsunade. The woman was dangerous, even more than she was back when the three Sannin saved her, Pein, and Yahiko. Shizune quickly tries to go in and attack Konan but fails as the large paper wings hit Shizune back into the ground.

'Dammit… What am I supposed to do…?' Shizune growls lightly and looks over the battlefield then her gaze drifts up to find Jiraiya heading for the tower which in turn makes her smiles inside. He would surely make sure that Tsunade was alright. "Bring it on miss paper." Shizune smirks as she shifts into a fighting position.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was getting tired for some reason, what was going on? She had no contact with Pein so he couldn't have given her anything. Tsunade groaned as she dodged Pein's attacks once again. He was smirking from her sluggish movement as if he had something up his sleeve.

"Feeling tired Tsunade-sensei?" Pein says as he quickly brings a foot at her but she quickly jumps back out of the way.

"No actually, I'm feeling as energized as ever." She says and quickly dodges his next kick but he lands a fist into her upper stomach then into her jaw sending her to the ground, sprawled there coughing up blood. She now realized what it was, that damn disease of hers was starting to act up and she had no way of stopping it.

"You're sluggish and slow, you must be in great pain right now." Pein smirks and starts walking towards her.

"No pain here…" She says and slowly gets to her feet and as he gets closer she begins to charge energy into her fists. She quickly slips down and shoves her fist into his stomach and then trips him with her leg but he doesn't fall, he stands there unaffected. "What the-" She starts but he grabs her by the throat, his hand that's holding her glowing red.

"That disease of yours is quite helpful, I believe now is the time you say your prayers." Pein says and grips her throat tighter but she doesn't groan like he had hoped.

"I don't believe in god." She growls lightly and shoves her knee into his stomach making him drop her and stumble back. She smirks and takes this opportunity to charge in and start landing blows on his midsection and succeeding. He finally catches her fists after a good 20 hits and shoves her back.

"That was your one chance and you blew it." He says and charges in at her. He grabs her wrist to stop her from hitting him and shoves his hand through her stomach. She groans and coughs up blood as she collapses to her knees and Pein releases her wrist but grabs the other. After a moment he drops that arm also. "I've sealed your chakra so it can't get to your hands. No healing yourself this time." He smirks and then frowns when she grasps his coat and uses it to lift herself up.

"You're not getting away that easily…" She groans and smirks as she shoves a large kunai that was hidden below the floor into his chest.

"Detestable woman." He growls and shoves her back onto the ground and steps back while pulling out the kunai. He stops when he hears people coming towards him and quickly flees.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya yells from the building over as he hurries and lands on the roof to find Tsunade lying on her back limp, a giant puddle of blood surrounding her. "My god…. Tsunade…." He hurries to her side and lifts her head gently.

"Dammit Jiraiya… He got away…" She groans and grasps her wound. He shakes his head no and places his hand on hers trying to heal the wound but fails. He quickly looks at her. "He sealed it away…" She whispers and he lets his head hang in defeat. "Dumb ass… Promise me something…." She whispers and he looks up at her. "Make sure Naruto… Make sure he gets Hokage…" She groans and grips her shirt tight.

"You know I will… But isn't there a way-" Jiraiya starts but stops when she closes her eyes. "Are you really ready to throw everything away?" He whispers and she slowly nods. "I'll miss you…" He says lightly and she laughs weakly.

"And I'll miss you pervert…" She says and looks up to the monument. "I think… I did… well…" She whispers before her body goes limp and lifeless. Jiraiya slowly looks up to the monument.

"You did fantastic…" He murmurs and holds her body close to his, getting blood all over his clothes. The village had yet again lost a good Hokage to the evils of the outside world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He soared through the sky, he was going as fast as he possibly could. Gaara was getting desperate, he couldn't find Naruto's chakra signs and he could barely feel Hinata's presence as he quickly located her chakra and headed straight for it. His read hair blew in the wind as the gourd on his back had become larger than the last time.

"You better be alright Uzumaki…" He whispers lightly and looks to where the signature is coming from. He speed up and landed next to Hinata who was still kneeling next to Naruto, his head laying on top of her jacket and her back to Gaara.

"Hello Gaara-kun…" Hinata whispers and looks back at the red head to find his relieved face turn back to that of the normal Gaara. "He's out cold right now." She says and gets to her feet. "Itachi Uchiha used the Tsukiyomi on him and he hasn't woke up yet." She turns to face Gaara and smiles slightly. "He should be fine but…" She looks down at Naruto. "I'm worried about the others fighting the other Akatsuki."

"How many of the Akatsuki are here?" Gaara asks and looks from Naruto to Hinata.

"Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame. All of them are here and attacking the others." She looks off in the direction that Itachi and the others went. "Itachi is fighting Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji."

"Temari is with them also, Kankurou went to help Kiba and Akamaru." Gaara says and looks to Neji who is still unconscious on the ground.

"Toma and Sakura are fighting Tobi and Deidara." She says and looks off towards the hospital.

"For now I will stay here with you till Naruto-san wakes. It would be bad if someone would attack you while he was out cold." He says and turns away with his hands folded across his chest. Hinata smiles and kneels next to Naruto yet again.

"Come on Naruto-kun, wake up for me." She whispers and takes his hand in hers and holds tight to it.

* * *

We all love them, get ready for it...

CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry guys, I don't know how long it'll take me to get the next chapter done but I'll try to hurry.

REVIEWS LOVE, so please REVIEW


	9. The New Heir and the Sound

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though... I mean Ninjas ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 9: The New Heir and the Sound

* * *

The rain had stopped on the outside as a sign of retreat for the Akatsuki. They would come for the demons later for their main priority was done and over. Itachi quickly fled at the sign that was given and went so fast that neither Temari nor Shikamaru could keep up with him. Konan smirked at the sign and bowed to Shizune before flying off with her large paper wings. Pein had waited on the outside edge of the village towards the Village hidden in the Rain. His plan was done and now it was time to kick it into phase two. He smirked as he watched Itachi and Konan coming towards him but the smirk faded when he only saw those two approaching him. He turned to face away from them to find Tobi standing on a tree branch in the next tree over.

"We're down to four." Pein says simply and Tobi nods in compliance.

"Then I guess we need to go recruit some new blood." Tobi says before running off towards the base in Amegakure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He awoke in a white room, he wasn't sure if it was still the illusion that had changed or he was actually back. He slowly scanned the room to find the door cracked open a little and he had come to realize someone was crying outside it. He heard voices, those of Shizune, Jiraiya, and Hinata. Naruto was awake after being out a whole day and he didn't like what he was hearing. He slowly rose and walked towards the door peeking through to find Hinata comforting Shizune with Jiraiya near them with his head bowed. Naruto pushed the door open which got Hinata's attention.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks and puts a hand up to his head. "How long was I-" He starts but is cut off when Hinata embraces him as Jiraiya holds Shizune. "What's the matter?" He asks as he looks from Hinata to Jiraiya. He puts his arms around Hinata as he begins to ask his next question. "What happened Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Tsunade… P-Pein killed h-her!" Shizune wails into Jiraiya and Naruto's face goes sheet white. He stands there wide eyed and zoned out a moment only to be brought back by feeling Hinata's tears soaking his shirt.

"Shhh Hina-chan…" Naruto coos and holds her close, "It's gonna be ok…" He whispers and rests his head against her, he felt weak and angry, sad and helpless, all at once. He closed his eyes as he held her close as Jiraiya led Shizune away and came back alone. Hinata slowly pulls away and faces Jiraiya with her tears only lightly streaming down her face.

"The new Hokage selection is to start tomorrow morning." Jiraiya says and looks to Naruto. "She told me to make sure you got the job." He says and Naruto nods in compliance. "You were out for most the fight, almost a full two days actually." He rubs the back of his head and looks Naruto over. He looks to Hinata and nods telling her to start her report.

"Many of the Akatsuki died, only four escaped." Hinata whispers and then continues a moment after. "Pein, Konan, Itachi. Those three escaped and we can't find Tobi's body anywhere so we think that he got away also."

"So there's only four of them left?" Naruto asks and looks to Jiraiya.

"That doesn't mean that they won't go out and get more members before they come for your demon." Jiraiya says and turns away, "I'm going out to do some recon, I should be back shortly." Jiraiya says and leaves them in silence.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" Hinata whispers and turns to face him, she has slightly dry tears on her cheeks but she's seems a little more relaxed.

"I'm fine Hina-chan, don't worry." He says gently and kisses her forehead. "Now where are my clothes? I hate hospital robes." He grins when he gets a small laugh out of her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji wanted to stay quiet, his arm was broken from the fight and he had cuts all over. Tenten had been fawning over him all today and yesterday but he had not said one word and it worried her. She had finally left when the doctors insisted that he need quiet and rest. He groaned lightly as he looked out the open window at the birds but his head quickly snapped to look at the door to find Hiashi Hyuuga standing there alone. Hiashi closes the door behind him as he steps in and heads for Neji.

"You took quite a beating I've been told." Hiashi says and looks to Neji who only hangs his head in shame. "But you almost had Itachi Hyuuga apprehended." He says and Neji looks up at him with his eyes locked on his uncles. "Can you not speak?" He says and stands next to the bed. "Or do you not wish to?" Hiashi says but Neji doesn't answer.

"I-I wish not to…" Neji whispers and looks down at the ground.

"She was worried about you, but I kept my promise and kept her safe with me." Hiashi says and Neji looks up to him.

"Hiashi-sama…" He whispers and Hiashi smiles ever so slightly.

"I don't not try to break promises but you should be happy that you have earned my respect and trust." Hiashi says and Neji smiles slightly. "Now it'd be best for you to get better soon or Tenten may have talked my head off. Neji laughed lightly at this and smiled up at the Hyuuga Head.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Neji says and Hiashi nods before leaving Neji in peace in the pure white room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura stood alone in the hospital lobby, she had not cried once since the news and she had not seen the body yet but she was to prepare it. She was avoiding the back room at all costs as she stared back at the door wondering why it had to be like this. She sighed and looked back down at the papers in her hands on the death reports and spotted her name. She felt the tears coming but held them back for as long as possible.

"Why Tsunade-sensei?" She whispers and sets the papers down on the desk. She stopped when she heard the footsteps behind her.

"You shouldn't lock your emotions up inside." A voice says behind her and she turns to find Disara standing there. "I heard Naruto was awake and decided to come see the idiot." She says and Sakura nods her head.

"Room 23." Sakura says lightly and Disara nods before walking off towards Naruto's room. Sakura turns back to the papers but stops when she realizes she heard more than Disara-sensei's feet. She sighed as she turned to see who it was to find Toma standing there alone. "Toma…" She whispers and leans back against the counter.

"I decided that I should probably go see the dumb ass." Toma says and shoves his hands in his pockets. "And I came to check on you." He says gently and she looks away. He frowns and uses a hand to make her look at him. "Haven't cried yet? You don't have to be so strong; it's ok to cry when someone close to you dies." He says and she slowly nods.

"I don't want her to be gone…" Sakura whispers and Toma nods in compliance.

"None of us do." He says and pulls Sakura into a hug. She holds tight to him and let's the tears gently roll down her cheeks. "There you go… Let it all out." He whispers and strokes her hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had caught him but he wouldn't speak, Kabuto sat alone in the small questioning room. His chakra was sealed by Jiraiya and he was locked up by Omari who was still staring into the cell at the medic ninja from the sound.

"He won't talk." Omari says and looks towards Gai and Kakashi who stand in the corner. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Threaten him, I've got some ways to get him to talk." Kakashi says and looks slowly up. "Let me go in there with him."

"Alright…" Omari says and slowly opens the door. Kakashi slowly goes inside and walks up in front of Kabuto.

"Well, Well, Kabuto. So shall we have a little chat?" Kakashi asks and Kabuto just keeps his head bowed. He didn't show any fear to them, since the ANBU interrogators were in pursuit of Orochimaru the Jounin had to take charge of interrogation. "Won't talk to me either? Maybe you should or I might have to take action and use the Tsukiyomi." This quickly got Kabuto's head to snap up and look at him.

"You would use the Tsukiyomi?" Kabuto asks and stares up at Kakashi with his eyes dark with anger.

"I would if need be but if you start talking I will have no need to use it on you." Kakashi says and pulls up a chair to sit in front of Kabuto. Kabuto smirks and looks over Kakashi's face looking for any hint of him kidding around only to find his whole face serious and ready to make a decision.

"Do your worst to me." Kabuto says and Kakashi sighs as he raises his headband up to reveal the Sharingan.

"Suit yourself." Kakashi says as the Mangekyo begins to show and spin. Before Kabuto could do anything else he fell into the darkness of the Tsukiyomi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a sad day at the funeral of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Many of the ally villages had sent representatives to attend the funeral along with the sand trio who attended. Naruto stood next to Jiraiya and Hinata, his head bowed and his hand gripping Hinata's. Disara stood next to Omari who took his spot next to Toma, Toma was holding the crying Sakura and stood beside Hinata. Naruto slowly raised his head to look at the sky to find that it had begun to rain again. He undid the umbrella that leaned against his leg and held it over him and Hinata as Toma did the same for him and Sakura. Jiraiya kept his head bowed and said nothing as the preacher continued to preach in the rain, it had been like this at the Third Hokage's funeral as well. He was used to the rain by now but now there stood another casket on top of the Hokage's tower.

"She made choice to fight him." Shizune whispers and folds her hands in front of her. She looks up at Jiraiya and then looks at Naruto. "I wish she would have chosen a different path…"

"It's no one's fault, she couldn't decided whether or not he was strong or not, it is a Hokage's job to protect her village and it's people." Jiraiya says and looks to Shizune then at Naruto. "But she has left the village in good hands." He says and looks back to the preacher. Naruto doesn't say anything when Jiraiya says this and stays silent.

The funeral ended almost an hour later with every villager beginning to pile out except for Naruto, Shizune, Hinata, Toma, Sakura, and Jiraiya. Jiraiya approaches the coffin and gently lays Tsunade's old Sake glass in the coffin on the pillow.

"May you have many drinks in the after life." He says before walking away. Naruto just stands there and looks up at the coffin.

"Goodbye Granny Tsunade." Naruto says before walking away with Hinata. Shizune and Sakura stand side by side with Toma holding Sakura's hand.

"You can go back Toma-kun, I'll walk home with Shizune-sensei." Sakura whispers and he nods slowly. Toma kisses her cheek before leaving the two girls alone. "Shizune-sensei… What will we do?" She whispers and Shizune looks to Sakura.

"Well… Sakura you will be taking over the hospital duties while I test Naruto-kun to be Hokage and teach him everything. I'll be his advisor for quite some time but I'll try to help at the hospital as much as possible." Shizune says and Sakura nods slowly in compliance.

"Should we start training new medic ninja in her memory?" Sakura asks and looks at Shizune. Shizune smiles and hugs Sakura.

"I bet you she would love it." Shizune whispers and Sakura hugs her back.

* * *

There you go people the funeral is over, Naruto's awake, and Sakura is now the head medic nin at the hospital.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!

REVIEWS LOVE, so please... REVIEW


	10. New Jobs and Parties Galore!

Here it is everyone, the writers block is gone and the new chapter is up. And so all of you know... THE LEMON HAS RETURNED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I wish I did though, Ninjas ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 10: New Jobs and Parties Galore!

* * *

** WARNING - - LEMON CONTENT INSIDE  
**

Trials and nothing but paperwork. This was the life of the Hokage as Naruto slowly looked around the office. Today was the meeting to see who would become the next Hokage and Jiraiya had told Naruto to wait in here. Naruto sighed when he looked out the window over Konoha. It had been quiet since the funeral, every citizen either in mourning or trying to comfort the mourning. He had noticed that Hinata hadn't come to the meeting like she promised, she didn't know when the trials for the next leader of the Hyuuga. Naruto slowly looked over the desk spotting an empty sake bottle. He slowly walked over to it picking it up and examining it. He missed her already and hated the Akatsuki for it. He quickly sat it back on the table as the door began to open. Jiraiya slowly stepped in and looked to Naruto. He looked so natural behind the desk and Jiraiya wanted him to stay there.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked quietly and slowly walked around the desk to stand in the front. Jiraiya slowly closed the door and watched the blonde carefully. Naruto seemed very calm and he was very controlled about the situation.

"Well the council made a decision, you are to become the Hokage and just continue training while you're on the job." Jiraiya says and looks to the Sake bottle that is now lying on the desk. "I'll clean this place up for you today and tell Shizune. You should go out and celebrate." Jiraiya says and Naruto slowly nods his head and walks out of the office closing the door behind him. "He's starting to worry me, he's being too quiet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto slowly wandered over to the Hyuuga estate knowing that Hinata had to be there. He slowly nodded to the guards who opened the gates as Naruto strolled inside. He stopped when he heard fighting in the courtyard and hurried over there to see what was going on. He stopped when he spotted Hinata fighting Hiashi, Hiashi leaning over slightly as if he had a chest wound.

"Hinata you've improved." Hiashi says as he straightens up. "I forfeit, I can't take anymore hits to my lungs." He says and bows to his daughter before heading inside leaving Hinata alone and unaware to Naruto who is standing on the edge of the courtyard.

"Good job Hina-chan." Naruto says and Hinata quickly whips her head around to look at him.

"Oh Naru-kun, I thought you would still be at the meeting." She smiles as she unties her hair and lets it hang limp around her as she walks up to him. "How'd it go?" She asks gently knowing that he was still hurting inside.

"I'm to start my new job tomorrow." He says simply and Hinata's face lights up which in turn melts his heart.

"Oh Naru-kun that's wonderful!" She smiles and hugs him. His arms slowly wrap around her and she senses something is wrong. "What's wrong Naruto?" She whispers and slowly looks up at him. His face was as mellow as it had been since he had woke up and it made her sad inside.

"Nothing Hina-chan, just thinking of what I'll do first." He says gently but as soon as he looked into her eyes he knew that she knew there was more.

"Don't lie Naruto… You're thinking of Revenge and that's not what we need. We need to gather our strength again and ready ourselves for this war." Hinata says and takes her hand in his. "Relax for now, don't think about it…" She kisses his hand gently before entwining their fingers and walking away pulling him along.

"Hinata-chan, where are we going?" Naruto asks quietly, he knew she was worried and she meant well but how could he forget about revenge?

"You'll see." She smiled back at him as they left the compound. Moments later they were standing in front of Ichiraku's ramen stand as she slowly walked in. "Come on, we haven't went out in awhile." She said as she sat down at the counter, seconds later Naruto sits next to her. Ayame comes out moments later and smiles when she spots them. "Good day Ayame-san." Hinata said and Ayame smiled at her.

"Good day Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun." Ayame says and pulls out a pad of paper from her pocket. "What will you two be having this fine afternoon?"

"Well I'll have a shrimp miso." Hinata says gently and looks to Naruto. "You can whatever you want Naruto-kun, I'm paying this time." She says and smiles before looking back to Ayame.

"I'll have what I usually get." Naruto says simply and smiles slightly at Ayame. Ayame could tell something was wrong with him but didn't want to ask knowing that it might not end well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura slowly wandered around Konoha alone. She couldn't work at the hospital today because Shizune told her to relax and take a break as she slowly looked around. After a few minutes she stopped in front of her house, Toma had already left fro training and she didn't know where he went for it today as she slowly unlocked the house and went inside. The living room was dark and there was a small ray of light coming through the window. She had forgotten to open the blinds this morning as she went over and opened the blinds to let the sun shine in and warm up the room. She then turned back to the room to find a lily on the pillow of the couch.

"What's this?" She whispers and approaches it. She slowly picks it up and examines it. "Oh Toma-kun…" She smiles slightly at the lily knowing that he must have left it this morning. She slowly looks around and stops when she hears noises from the kitchen. She holds the flower tight in her hands as she approaches the kitchen. She stops in the doorway when she spots Toma cutting a cake at the counter. "Toma-kun, you're home early today." She says and he turns to her.

"Naruto got it." Toma says smiling before going back to cutting the cake.

"He got what?" Sakura asks as she leans over his shoulder to look at the cake what has 'Congratulations on making Hokage' written on it. "Naruto is the Hokage?" She asks and looks to him.

"Yeah, they announced it maybe an hour ago, so I talked to Hinata and we're throwing him a surprise birthday party tonight at their house to cheer him up." Toma says and stops and faces her.

"To cheer him up? Is he still upset?" Sakura whispers and Toma slowly nods his head yes.

"But don't worry Sakura-chan, we have a plan." Toma smiles and kisses her gently. "I see you found the flower."

"Oh yes, it's beautiful." She smiles up at him and he escorts her out of the kitchen.

"Well then Sakura-chan, are you interested in helping me get the supplies for the party? I haven't had time to go shopping for them yet." He asked and Sakura's face lit up in excitement.

"I would love to!" She smiles and takes his hand in hers. "You know I love shopping."

"Yeah, that's why I asked." He says and she only gives him a little smile and squeeze of his hand as they leave the house locking it behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru groaned as he walked down the street, Temari was walking next to him her hand entwined with his. She had dragged him shopping… again. He sighed as she pulled him into the next shop full of party items and candy. He stopped when she stopped in front of him. Toma and Sakura were standing in front of them holding some bags full of things.

"What are you two doing?" Temari asked curiously. The only time Sakura was carrying bags was when she had a plan up her sleeve. "You're planning something aren't you?"

"Oh man, how troublesome…" Shikamaru started but Temari elbowed him in the gut.

"I want to help you with whatever you're scheming." Temari says and Sakura smiles.

"Well are you ready for a party Temari? We have to put one big ass party tonight." Sakura smirks and Temari smirks also. "Naruto made Hokage." Sakura says simply and Temari squeals and smiles at Shikamaru who only shakes his head as he knew what she wanted from him.

"God how troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned as Temari shoves him out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto smiled as he strolled down the street with his hand in Hinata's. They had stayed out all night and they were just starting the walk home. They had seen a movie, went shopping, and did some other random things trying to stay away from the house. Hinata had begun to wonder whether or not Toma had finished the decorating as they approached the door. Naruto unlocked the door and slowly opened it. They stepped inside and Naruto reached for the light switch and as he flipped it on tons of people jumped out of the hidden places of the house yelling 'Congratulations!'.

"What the…." Naruto whispered as he looked around at all his friends and everyone. He spotted Toma, Sakura, Disara, Omari, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankurou, and many others that he met over the years. He looked back at Hinata who only smiled.

"Congratulations Naru-kun…" Hinata whispers and smiles gently at him. Naruto smiled knowing who had put this thing together as he pulled Hinata into him and kissed her gently.

"Thank you Hina-chan…" He whispers as he gently strokes her hair and turns to all the others. "Thank you everyone." He said as he looked to them all smiling. He knew tonight would be a night he would never forget.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toma slowly wandered around the house looking at everything Naruto had done since he had first moved in. Though the house was his it resembled more of the Hyuuga manor and how the manor looked. He smirked when he noticed that some of the halls had photos from their trip on them including the few at the bar. He stopped when he spotted the one with Hinata and Naruto in front of a large crystal with colorful lights hitting it. The snow dyed with the lights and Naruto hugging Hinata's neck from behind with his chin resting on his arm with his head leaning against Hinata's. They're smiling and Hinata is blushing lightly.

"So innocent…" Toma whispers and touches the photo lightly. "And yet now we're all living on the edge with our lives on the line." He whispers and rests his hand beside the photo against the wall and looks at it trying to take in the image into his memory.

"You know Toma-kun, I never got a picture with you in the snow." Hinata whispered from beside him. He slowly looks to her and smiles slightly when he notices she's smiling at him.

"You never told me you wanted one."

"Actually I did a few times…" Hinata corrected him and walked up right next to him to look at the photo. "I know what you're thinking… We've come this far and it's already beginning to fade…" She whispers and locks her eyes on the photo. "You're afraid we might lose it all."

"I guess I am." Toma says and looks back to the photo.

"Don't worry Toma-kun, Sakura-chan won't allow you to lose it." Hinata smiled at him and he only grinned.

"You're right Hinata-chan. Sakura would never let me lose any of it…" He says before heading to the stairs. "Are you coming back down?" He turned to her and asked and she only nodded her head yes.

"I'll be down in a little while." She whispers before he disappears down the stairs to the party. She looks back to the photo and then waits a moment before heading back downstairs to the bustling party.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto slowly escorted everyone out, he had work in the morning and he wanted to spend some time alone with his Hinata. He smiled when everyone was out except for Toma and Sakura.

"So how'd you like the decorations?" Sakura asked and Naruto hugged her then backed off.

"I loved them, I'm guessing you two picked them out." Naruto said and Sakura nodded and held Toma's hand.

"Toma-kun told me and took me with him. It seems Hinata told Toma and Toma decided to help in the end. I loved the color schemes Hinata picked though, they were so original." Sakura said as she slowly headed for the door. Toma stayed and Sakura stopped when she noticed he wasn't walking with her.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Naruto, I've just been so-" Toma started but Naruto cut him off when he raised his hand.

"No need to apologize, I was being a real ass too." Naruto says and shakes Toma's open hand before Toma nods and walks away with Sakura. Naruto closes the door behind them and looks towards the kitchen where Hinata was doing the dishes. He slowly headed in there to find her at the sink scrubbing some plates.

"So how'd you like your party?" Hinata asks knowing that he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I loved it." He said before walking over to her in long strides. He wrapped his arms around her waist as laid his head on her shoulder. "I think you shouldn't do those right now, I mean you've already had your share of work today between the fight with your father and trying to keep me away from the house." He said and she laughed lightly.

** WARNING - - LEMON CONTENT BEGINNING **

"I know you're thinking about something other than that Naruto-kun." She whispers and looks back at him over her shoulder. He smirked and kissed her deeply knowing that she knew. She didn't have to say anything when she slowly turned to him and returned the kiss passionately. She let out a small yelp as Naruto's hand grasped her ass but settled down moments after when his mouth went to her neck leaving wet kisses down her neck and on part of her shoulder. "As much as I want to help you Naru-kun we shouldn't do this in the-" Hinata starts but stops as soon as Naruto's hand gently grasps her breast, beginning to massage it gently earning a moan from the eldest Hyuuga.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, I plan on ending up in the bedroom." Naruto whispered seductively as he gave her his fox like grin. God she hated when he did that voice AND that grin, it made her feel so helpless to stop him. Naruto ravished her mouth as he slowly lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him as he carried her upstairs, one hand holding her up by her ass the other still massaging her breast as he kissed her up the stairs. "Hmm... How long has it been..." Naruto whispered as he shut the bedroom door behind him and pressed Hinata's back to the door.

"Maybe 2 weeks..." Hinata started but trailed off as Naruto's lips trailed up her jaw line then down her neck again stopping at the junction between her neck and her shoulder. He nibbled lightly at this spot and it gave her the chills as his mouth then moved as low as the clothe would let him to her collarbone.

"God we have to get these off you..." He groaned as he struggled to get her shirt off as he was kissing her. She laughed lightly at this and looked into his eyes as he finally accomplished his goal. "Well? Why you laughing at me?" He asked and she smiled warmly at him.

"Well silly it seemed you were having some difficulty..." She said quietly as he scanned her face and ran his hands up her bare sides.

"Well there's nothing I can't do..." He whispers before nipping at her neck and then beginning to kiss lower and lower till he reached the white bra she had put on that morning. He bit the top lightly and pulled down causing the bra to move down and off her breast leaving it bare. He smirked as he ran his tongue over her breast stopping at her nipple then moving up again causing her to moan in the process. He knew that was her weak spot and he loved using it against her. He smirked as he undid her bra revealing her bare self to him. He stopped when he felt her hands at his sides pulling up his shirt and he allowed her to get it off but as she was throwing it off to the side he kissed her very deep, hard, and rough as he grasped her breasts filling his hands with them. She moaned as he held her and started to undo his pants but he stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist and pinning her wrist down with the other with one of his hands as he removed her pants with the other leaving just one barrier of clothe for him to take away.

"Naru-kun..." Hinata whispers and he leans down and takes her lips again making it longer this time as he released her hands and allowed her to remove his pants but in the process she removed his boxers as well leaving him naked. He smirked knowing that she was having a hard time controlling herself, though she seemed shy she was far from it as he kissed her again but moaned into her mouth as her hand gently grasped his manhood. He moaned as he tilted his head back and she smirked knowing that he was weak now and had to bend to her will. After much time trying to regain control Naruto removed Hinata's panties as she kept massaging him. Finally he gently took her wrists and removed her hands from him and pinning them down above her head again as his other hand gently pushed open her legs.

"Ready Hina-chan?" He whispered as smiled as she nodded her head yes. He kissed her deeply as he thrusted into her causing her to moan in reply to his actions.He smirked at this and lowered his head to her shoulder kissing it lightly before sucking on it trying to make a mark as he thrusted into her again causing this time to arch her back. He continued the cycle of kiss, thrust, kiss, over and over again until he had finally hit his limit and collapsed on top of her. He had never felt that energized in his life as he turned his head to look at her, her hair brushed softly against his cheek. "Thank you Hina-chan..." He whispered and she turned to look at him and smile.

"You're welcome Naru-kun..." She whispers and kisses him gently before both of them fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

So how did you guys like the lemon this time around? Rate it, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best!

REVIEWS LOVE, so please REVIEW!


	11. The Assault on Clans Begins

Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, as I said in my new one shot Revenge of an Uchiha I had writers block on this story but have no fear! The new chapter is here!!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I don't own Naruto... But I wish I did, Ninjas rock!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Assault on Clans Begins!

* * *

It was a brand new day and the start of Naruto's new life as the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. He smiled as he slowly walked into the Hokage tower to be greeted by Jiraiya and Shizune. Shizune was holding her clipboard as usual and Jiraiya had his hands to his sides smiling slightly. Naruto frowned to himself at this; it seemed that Jiraiya still couldn't stop thinking about what happened so many days ago. Naruto stopped in front of the two and Shizune bowed.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." She said gently before straightening up and looking up to the blonde. "Well Naruto-sama would you like to do the robe fitting first?" She asked and Naruto looked to her.

"Of course Shizune, then we're to walk around the village to announce that I am the Hokage correct?" Naruto asked and Shizune nodded yes while smiling. She loved how he knew the whole process before she even had a chance to tell him.

"Well then follow me Naruto-sama." Shizune said as she walked away down the hall. Naruto looked to Jiraiya and smiled.

"So I'm off." Naruto said happily before walking down the hall after Shizune. Jiraiya watched him as he went, he was happy Naruto had got the position but this was not how he imagined it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto laughed as the seamstresses busied around him taking measurements. He laughed lightly when they accidentally found a ticklish spot or began to measure in places that no one was allowed around, except his Hina-chan. He smiled when he noticed Shizune picking out the colors for the robes, they were red like all the Hokages before him but he didn't care, they were HIS robes. Finally after about and hour Naruto stood in front of the mirror in the Hokage attire, he slowly put the hat on and his spiky blonde hair still stuck out slightly but he had to admit he looked good. He turned to Shizune who smiled at his appearance before speaking.

"Well Naruto-sama, your escort waits out in the hall for you." She signals to the door. "I'll follow behind you in case you need something."

"Of course Shizune, I wouldn't want it any other way." Naruto said and smiled to his assistant. He headed out the door to find Jiraiya there yet again but along with Gaara. "Gaara!" Naruto called and smiled to his friend. The Kazekage was dressed in his blue robes and had his hat on also, his hair did somewhat of the same thing but it was longer so it didn't stick out to the sides as much.

"As Kazekage of the village Suna I hereby announce you a brother to the village hidden in the sand." Gaara said and bowed slightly to Naruto. Naruto bowed back then straightened up as did Gaara. "Well then… Shall we take a walk?" Gaara asked Naruto and the blonde nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The villagers stopped as they saw Naruto walking beside Gaara in the Hokage robes. They didn't know who would get it but they soon realized that this was the will of the Sannin as Jiraiya and Shizune were walking behind them. Gaara didn't need a bodyguard as always and if anything did happen he knew Jiraiya would protect the two and if they had to they would fight as well.

"Hokage-sama…" People said and bowed to Naruto in respect as he passed. He watched as they all bowed and wondered if it would always be like this. He then looked to Gaara and began to talk.

"Is it always like this?" He asked the red head. Gaara slowly looked to Naruto not knowing what to say for he had different treatment for his first few years of being Kazekage.

""Yes… The people respect their leader for the leader holds the people's lives in their hands." Gaara said before looking forward again. They were to walk through the entire village today and he knew it was going to be a long ass walk.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to do what they want." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders and stopped when he noticed Hanabi on the side of the street. "Hello Hanabi-chan… Why are you so far from the compound at this time of day?" Naruto asked as he turned to face the young girl. Hanabi had just turned 13 and she almost looked exactly like Hinata when she was younger except she had brown hair like her father instead.

"Naruto-sama Father wishes to see you immediately, something's gone wrong…" Hanabi said as she took a deep breath, she had run all the way here and was out of breath. "Please Hokage-sama go to my family…" Hanabi said and Naruto kneeled in front of her.

"Hanabi-chan… You needn't call me Hokage-sama due to your relationship with me." Naruto said as he slowly rose to his feet. "Gaara would you like to accompany me on a short mission?" Naruto looked to Gaara and Gaara slowly nodded yes not knowing what to say to the blonde.

"Well then Naruto-sama we should hurry, you have much to do today." Shizune said and Naruto nodded as he started towards the Hyuuga compound wondering what was going on. Gaara stayed at his side as Shizune and Jiraiya followed. Hanabi hurried up beside Naruto and walked beside him afraid that she might have been too late.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The compound doors were busted down and the garden path to the house destroyed. The doors of the main house were destroyed also and many of the walls have been destroyed along with all the floors having blood and scratches on it.

"I was too late…" Hanabi cries lightly and covers her face. Naruto noticed this and quickly kneeled next to her and hugged her tight. The young Hyuuga never cried before and he decided this first time she needed comfort. Naruto hugged her tight and stroked her hair.

"Shhh Hanabi, it's not you're fault this happened and you did the right thing." Naruto whispered and she slowly calmed down and nodded her head yes slowly. "Alright now I want you to stay here with Shizune while Jiraiya, Gaara, and I go inside to find the other Hyuuga and you're father."

"Alright H-Naruto-sama…" Hanabi corrected herself before Naruto, Gaara, and Jiraiya disappeared into the compound leaving Hanabi alone at the gates with Shizune.

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan, you're family is ok. They're way too tough to fall that easily in that short period of time." Shizune said as she gripped her clipboard. She had never seen the compound in this condition in such a short period of time and it worried her that her words would not be enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What happened here…?" Naruto whispered as he looked around the halls spotting all the blood and no one that it belonged to. "Everyone's gone…" He said as he looked ahead and spotted that blood was splattered all over the main doors of the councils room including where Hiashi had planned to have his meeting earlier this morning with Hinata. His mind went blank then as he stared at the doors doing nothing but thinking about what might have happened and if Hinata was there.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" Jiraiya asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly but Naruto didn't respond. A minute later Naruto quickly looked to Jiraiya and Gaara his eyes full of fear but was masked moments later with calm and collectiveness.

"I'm alright Jiraiya-sama; I must check the council room to see if there are any survivors inside." Naruto said as he approached the doors to the council room to find bloody bodies all over the room, lying on the tables and all along the walls. He spotted a body he had recognized as Tenten's nurse and looked around the room but didn't find Tenten, Neji, Hiashi, or Hinata among the bodies that made him feel relieved but he was angry at who would do this as he walked out of the room.

"What will you're plan of action be Hokage-sama?" Gaara asked as he peeked into the room before looking back at Naruto.

"The Hyuuga Clan has been attacked and we must find the attacker along with all the other members that are missing such as Neji Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tenten Hyuuga, and Hinata Hyuuga. I want ANBU to find these people and see if they are alive while the black ops search the compound for the perpetrator." Naruto says as he watches Jiraiya and Gaara closely. Before Jiraiya could say anything or do anything Naruto walked away towards the entrance with Gaara close behind.

"Naruto-sama… You can't let personal feelings interfere with you're work." Gaara said as he knew Naruto had been dating Hinata for quite some time.

"I'm not… I'm concerned for Tenten-chan too… I don't want the baby hurt…" Naruto whispered this was the truth he was speaking; it was true he was also worried about Hinata but Tenten was a double concern in his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They gathered in the house trying to treat the wounded as Hinata and Neji escorted Tenten up to the spare bedroom to rest. Neji was worried about her and Hinata could tell but she only tried to reassure him but it had no effect. She remembered the attack all too well as she played it over in her head yet again.

_**Flashback**_

Hinata smiled as she walked into the compound ready to face the council and they're decision. She stopped as she realized there was a shadow looming over the council's table at the end of the hall. She slowly approached the doors thinking that it must have been a branch member reporting but when she heard the cry of pain she froze and ran off in search of her father. When she found him he was sitting in the courtyard feeding the birds.

"Otou-san…" Hinata whispered and he looked to her not knowing why she was here and not at the Council. "We have a problem…" She says and he jumps to his feet and began to approach her ready for anything.

"What is it?" He asked and watched her closely. She then told him of the noise she had heard from inside and he hurried inside with Hinata close behind. He found Hanabi in the training room practicing for her test with her sensei as she stopped and faced her father. "Hanabi, I want you to hurry and find Hokage-sama… Bring him here and fast." He commanded and she nodded as she ran off towards the gates hearing a yell of pain behind her.

"Otou-san… What do we do?" Hinata asked as she looked up at Hiashi and he looked to her having an important job for her.

"I want you to get Tenten and Neji out of here and tell any Hyuuga along the way to their room to run because the compound has a killer in its mists…" Hiashi says and Hinata nods before taking off towards the Cadet housing on the outside of the compound. "I hope this doesn't kill too many of the clan…" He says before hurrying off towards the Councils room.

_**Flashback End**_

Hinata smiled as she covered up Tenten and left Neji and her alone in the guest room as she headed downstairs to check the other members as she approached the phone and picked it up dialing the hospital.

"Hello?" An answer came on the other side sounding like Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, this is Hinata-" Hinata starts but as soon as she said her name Sakura called over some doctors and quickly started talking.

"Are you alright? Is anyone hurt? Where are you?" Sakura started spitting out questions but shut up as soon as Hinata began to speak again on the phone.

"Sakura-chan I need at least 6 doctors to come to me and Naruto's house to help heal the injured… Please hurry Sakura-chan; some may need blood and such so bring some with you." She says before hanging up before Sakura can say anything else. Hinata then began to dial the number for the Hokage's office.

"Hello Hokage's office, Shizune speaking." The voice came in as clear as a bell.

"Shizune-sama… Please let me speak to Naruto." Hinata said and Shizune froze recognizing the voice right away.

"Of course Hinata-sama…" Shizune said as she signaled Naruto to come over to her and the phone. Moments later Naruto's voice came through.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine but I called Sakura-chan to send some doctors over to our house. I have the remaining Hyuuga here with me- I couldn't save them all…" She whispers and covers her eyes with her hand. "I failed as their leader…" She whispers and he gently tries to calm her over the phone.

"We couldn't find the attacker so Jiraiya, Gaara, myself and some ANBU will be going to the house to protect the Hyuuga till we catch the attacker." He says and switches the subject hoping to get an answer. "How's Tenten-chan?" He whispers gently and Hinata smiles and holds the phone in both her hands.

"Tenten-chan is fine; she's resting upstairs in the extra bedroom with Neji-nii-san watching her…" Hinata whispers and she hears his sigh of relief from the other side of the phone.

"I'll be there shortly, I'll see you then." Naruto says as he stands and looks to Shizune and nods his head yes.

"Alright." Hinata says as she slowly sets the phone down on the receiver and looks around the living room looking at all the members of the Hyuuga who are sitting around trying to catch their breaths and tending to the wounded. She slowly closes her eyes and leans back against the table the phone is sitting on as takes a deep breath. This war was hitting too many things in bound and she never thought about it ever happening like this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto slowly turned the handle to his house and stepped in with Gaara and Shizune close behind him, Jiraiya had begun to look around the yard for intruders as Naruto looked around the living room at all the Hyuuga and the doctors running around trying to help them. One doctor stops when he spots Naruto and goes up to him to tell him the situation.

"Hokage-sama, many of the Hyuuga are just resting now. Hiashi Hyuuga has gone upstairs with Hinata Hyuuga to join Neji Hyuuga on look out. Sakura has told us the situation and we are to be stationed with the Hyuuga till this is resolved." The doctor said as Naruto nodded his head yes slowly and headed upstairs without a word. He stopped at the top as he heard talking in the empty room where they had put the desks and paperwork that they had received. He could recognize Hinata and Neji's voice but the third sounded wounded, lower in pitch.

"Hiashi-sama, we should hurry and track the man you saw to bring him back for questioning." Neji said as he folded his arms across his chest and looked to Hiashi who stood by the window looking to Neji.

"That is for the Hokage to decide, I will not put any people in danger unless they are ready to face this menace. You didn't fight him Neji so you wouldn't understand how strong he was." Hiashi says as he looks to the window. Naruto peeked in the cracked door watching the head of the Hyuuga. Today was the day he was to turn the reins of the Hyuuga over to Hinata but that didn't happen.

"Otou-san is right Neji-nii-san; You wouldn't possibly know how strong our enemy is or anything about him other than that he wanted the Hyuuga Clan disposed of." Hinata said and looked to Neji, her back was to the door as she took a step forward. "Besides it's Naruto-kun's job to handle these things, when he gets here we'll tell him-"

"No need to tell him Hinata…" Hiashi says and closes his eyes. "Hokage-sama, you can come in we have no power to keep you out of the rooms in your own home." Hiashi slowly looked to the door to find Naruto walking in with his arms at his side and a stern face.

"So you know who the attacker is?" Naruto asks Hiashi but Hiashi shakes his head no.

"I don't know who the attacker is but I know what he looks like and that he's from the sound village most likely trying to make a diversion to free Kabuto." Hiashi says and looks to Neji, Hinata, then Naruto.

"Kabuto is securely locked away with Kakashi watching him along with Gai and Kurenai." Naruto says and looks to Hinata who's looking away at the ground. He was worried about how she was acting and then realized how she had said that she had failed. "For now rest and relax, ANBU are posted outside and watching everywhere around the house ready to attack."

"Alright…" Neji said and left the room to go see Tenten who had been sleeping down the hall. Hiashi nodded yes slowly before walking out after Neji and closing the door behind him leaving Naruto and Hinata alone in the room.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" Naruto whispers and slowly approaches her.

"My father makes me feel as if I was failing…" Hinata whispers but Naruto shakes his head no and hugs her gently.

"You couldn't have failed… You were never made the leader of the Hyuuga, you're still considered the princess of the clan…" He whispers and kisses her forehead and smiles at her as she smiles up at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun but I believe I should see how my clan is doing." She whispers and he nods as he pulls back from her.

"And I must also see how the clan is doing starting with Tenten-chan and questioning you're father on the appearances of our mystery attacker." Naruto says and watches as Hinata goes out of the room and heads downstairs. "Don't worry Hina-chan, I'll make everything better…." Naruto whispers and fists his hands.

* * *

Well there you go, the sounds plan is beginning to unfold and the Hokage has a difficult first task as he prepares to send Kabuto through hell.

So everyone what should I do next?

1. The sound attack another clan to try their plan once more.

2. Jiraiya travels to the sound with Shikamaru for reconisense.

3. Omari and Disara go to the sound for reconisense.

REVIEWS LOVE, so please REVIEW!


	12. Onsen's and Jiraiya

The votes were counted and here you go, a little humor and seriousness including a different side of Shikamaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I wish I did though, ninjas ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 12: Onsen's and Jiraiya

* * *

It took 3 days to heal most of the Hyuuga. Naruto watched as they all started back into the Hyuuga manor that had been repaired during their stay at Naruto's house. He sighed as he watched everyone enter, Hiashi standing next to Hanabi by the door as he looked to Naruto.

"You know it won't be the same…" Hiashi whispers and grips Hanabi's shoulder. She just stands there staring to the ground. Naruto frowned and kneeled in front of the young Hyuuga and she slowly looked up at him.

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan… Everything will be ok, I'll have some guards stay near the compound at all times and I will come visit everyday to make sure everything is ok." He whispers and Hanabi nods slowly and heads inside with her father. Naruto slowly rises to his feet and watches the gates close behind them as Hinata walks up behind him.

"That was sweet of you Naruto-kun." She whispers and he turns to face her smiling.

"Yeah, I mean I have to get you're family to like me if I'm gonna be able to marry you." He smirks as her face goes pale white her cheeks dark red with embarrassment.

"M-Marry m-me?" She stutters as she stands there still and then he went to her and kissed her pulling her close to him with his hands on her arms and her hands rest on his chest. When they part Naruto's cheeks are a dark red also. He smirked and kissed her nose and took a step back.

"I have to go back to work… I'll se you at home tonight." He whispers and walks away leaving Hinata there alone with a hand covering her mouth and her blush darker.

"Oh Naruto-kun…." She whispers and smiles warmly as she started off towards the hospital, not noticing the dark figure hiding in the alley watching her and the gate of the Hyuuga.

"Well well well…" The figure whispered and watched her closely. "The Hyuuga survived…." He whispered as he disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I want you two to go to the Sound and check things out there… Since Orochimaru escaped before he might have been coming to take Kabuto back from the ANBU's hands." Naruto says and looks to Shikamaru and Jiraiya. "I would send Jiraiya alone but I don't trust letting anyone go alone." Naruto slowly turns back to the window with his hands folded behind his back. Shikamaru let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and looked to Naruto.

"I understand Hokage-sama but you know how Temari will take it and I might not live to even attend the mission." Shikamaru says and watches Naruto closely.

"I understand that Shikamaru, and please just use my name…" Naruto said and turned to them smiling slightly. "I have hope in you two…"

"Understood Naruto…" Shikamaru groans and goes out of the office with Jiraiya following him without a word.

"Jiraiya…" Naruto stops and the Sannin stops and looks back at him. "No peeping in the Onsen's…" Naruto says and Jiraiya smiles sheepishly.

"Now why would I do that Hokage-sama?" Jiraiya said coyly but Naruto only glared at him.

"I was stuck with you for three years so of course I know you're habits and I'd rather not have complaints from women during this crisis." Naruto says and sits down in his chair; he had grown fond of it as he leaned back. "So I need you're full attention on this mission and none of it on the women."

"You caught me Hokage-sama, so I guess I have to abide by you're rules on this mission so long as I can still continue my ways when I return." Jiraiya says and crosses his fingers behind his back hoping Naruto would not see them.

"You're dismissed." Naruto says quietly and Jiraiya left without saying another word. He couldn't wait till the trip began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraiya walked proudly along the path towards the eastern gate and where he was to meet Shikamaru for their mission. He knew Naruto had told Shikamaru about his habits and hoped that he would say nothing to Naruto. He stopped and looked back to the village to see Shikamaru walking beside Temari towards them, Temari was yelling at the shadow us4er who merely tried to ignore her.

"You can't just leave, Neji asked you to stay here until everything was sorted out." Temari growls but Shikamaru ignores her yet again. "Listen to me Shika, I know what I'm talking about." She growls and stops when she spots Jiraiya.

"Temari, he'll be fine… I mean he's going with me." Jiraiya smiles and Temari's face becomes pale, she knew what Jiraiya did in his spare time and didn't need her husbands life in this perverts hands.

"I'd rather let some cat watch him than some peeping old pervert-" Temari starts but Shikamaru quickly covers her mouth and pulls her away.

"Temari, stop acting like a child." Shikamaru says and faces her. She looks up at his face wondering what he would do if she were to act like a child. "You're not going to get your way…" He says and holds her upper arms gently in his hands. "Now I have to do this because Naruto will feel better if I do. Besides I'd rather have Hinata and the other Hyuuga out of danger…" He whispers and pulls her into a hug. "Don't worry about it… I'll be back before you know it…" He whispers in her ear.

"I don't trust you being with that pervert…" She whispers and he smiles at her.

"I know he's troublesome but I think we'll be fine." Shikamaru says and kisses her gently before taking a step back away from her.

"You better not get killed Shikamaru Nara, I'll come and kill you again if you don't." Temari says and Shikamaru grins.

"Well then I'll see you later you troublesome woman." He says before heading over to Jiraiya without saying another word to Temari as the two headed out and started towards the Rice country.

"Be careful Shikamaru…" Temari whispers as she watches him disappear from her sight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took them a few days to reach the town they had planned on staying in but Shikamaru didn't care. He had hid his headband in his clothes as Jiraiya had done and was ready for the mission to begin. He noticed Jiraiya hadn't tried to sneak away once so far so he was relieved. He sighed as he looked out the window. He told Jiraiya he could do the shopping this time so he put his trust in the old man. But as usual Shikamaru had a bad feeling again and he knew it had to do with Onsen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraiya smirked as he watched the girls going into the Onsen through the bushes he had chosen to hide behind. He had a pencil in one hand and his notebook in the other as he watched the girls enter. He couldn't believe how the Sound had the most beautiful girls he had ever seen so his research would soar this time as he smirked. He smiled happily as a red haired woman with emerald green eyes stepped out and lowered herself into the springs. Jiraiya almost had an instant nosebleed as she set her towel up on a rock showing off her chest which, in Jiraiya's opinion, had to be about a c cup. He watched her closely as she sunk back into the water and turned to face the other women. Talk was always big in the onsen, which was the one thing Jiraiya normally ignored.

"So Lord Orochimaru is looking for more women to com join him." A blonde woman said as she ran a hot clothe up her arm showing off her slender figure which had Jiraiya's attention immediately.

"I was planning on heading up there tomorrow before all the others did… Get a personal invitation to his chambers and show him why he would want me to join…" A brown haired woman said and smiled playfully. This had Jiraiya wishing he was in Orochimaru's shoes, having women want to come to him which in turn would help his research.

"Only if there was someone else we could serve, I mean too many people will be going to Lord Orochimaru and I want to try some other place to live, with shade and green everywhere…" The red head whispers and wraps her arms around her chest as if she were hugging herself. This got Jiraiya's attention, these women wanted to stay somewhere else and it would be in his best interest to help them so he decided as he closed his notebook and put both the book and pencil away that he would have them come with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraiya watched as the girls strolled out of the Onsen building wearing some of the most showing outfits he had ever seen as he noticed them wearing something similar to what Anko and Kurenai used to wear. He smiled as he noticed the girls and approached them slowly.

"Hello ladies, I thought I might interest you three in a drink…" Jiraiya smiles at them and bows slightly.

"A drink?" The brown haired girl asks and blushes lightly as she folds her hands in front of her. The blonde smiles and looks Jiraiya up and down, his disguise was magnificent, he looked almost like Gaara but he didn't have the tattoo on his forehead and his eyes were an emerald green.

"We'd love a drink stranger." The red head smiles and puts her arm through his as the blonde puts her arm through his other as the brunette puts her arm through the blondes. Jiraiya leads the way towards the bar ready to start doing his research on a whole new level. They arrived at the small bar minutes later as the girls picked a table and sat around Jiraiya. When the sake came they went through bottle after bottle, Jiraiya was getting dizzy and he could feel the affects within the first 4 bottles, which happened to be very large bottles. The girls smiled and before he knew it they were all over him kissing on his neck feeling up his legs, he was in heaven. Finally it was time to head back to the hotel he had been staying at with Shikamaru as he stumbled along.

"Well ladies…." Jiraiya hiccups and smirks at the women. "You wanna… go back with me?" He smirks as the blonde puts her hand between Jiraiya's legs and nips his ear.

"We'd love to…" She whispers and leads him towards a back alley.

"This isn't…." Jiraiya starts and looks around the alley. "So you like to do it in unusual places? This is new for me…" He says and spots the dead bodies at the end of the alley. "What the…" He starts and looks at the women who are standing side by side with the red head in the middle.

"Sorry Jiraiya, we have no plan of giving you a good time. We have a job to do for Orochimaru…" The red head says and pulls out a kunai from her boot as the blonde and brunette pull kunai out of their clothes and their hair.

"Oh and I thought you ladies were going to treat me right… I mean after my loves death…" Jiraiya starts to say but stops when he realizes he was talking about Tsunade. Talking about her made him miss her more and he could now picture her dying in his arms yet again as the women began to approach him without him paying any attention to them.

"You girls shouldn't gang up on a man like that." A voice says behind the girls and they stop and turn to see who it is to find Shikamaru standing there. Before the girls could move or say anything his shadow possession jutsu traps them so they stand like he does. "Now it's not nice to leave a man outnumbered ladies…" He says and brings his hand up to his throat making the girls do it also, the kunai still in their hands. Shikamaru moves his hand across his throat in one slick motion causing the girls to slit their throats then he slam a fist in his stomach causing them to stab themselves until they were lifeless as they dropped to the ground.

"What are you… why are you here?" Jiraiya groaned before he passed out watching Shikamaru walk towards him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraiya woke up in the bed by the window, the sun shining into his eyes from the open window. He groaned as he slowly sat up and looked around to find Shikamaru sitting in a chair at a small table in the corner most likely writing his report to the Hokage. Jiraiya sighed and got to his feet as he walked over and looked over Shikamaru's shoulder to watch what he was writing.

"So you're starting the report already?" Jiraiya whispered and Shikamaru didn't answer, he was pissed that Jiraiya would ruin the mission like this and wished he wouldn't have come on this troublesome mission in the first place.

"I already sent a letter to Temari and she's most likely on her way here to kill you for putting our lives in danger for you're little book and women." Shikamaru says and keeps writing to Naruto ready to get this done and over with on his own.

"And now you're writing to Naruto to tell him of my mess?" Jiraiya asks and Shikamaru nods his head yes slowly. "I think you're doing this because I can get more ladies then you." Jiraiya says and backs up a step when Shikamaru rises to his feet and turns to face the Sannin.

"Yeah right, women are troublesome… I only need one in my life and she's on her way here." Shikamaru growls and Jiraiya shakes his head no while shrugging.

"I think you're jealous my women are better than your's."

"I'm not jealous of anything that you do in you're life. It's not my fault that you're living in denial and that you're lover, the Godaime died because you weren't strong enough." Shikamaru growls, he knew he shouldn't of said all that but he was upset that Jiraiya had began to bring Temari into this conversation.

"How dare you-" Jiraiya starts but Shikamaru cuts him off by beginning to speak once more.

"No how dare YOU. Talking about other peoples happiness and bringing it down since you don't have any…" Shikamaru growls and picks up the letter and rolling it up. "Have fun doing you're part of the mission alone." He says before slamming the door behind him and heading into town. Jiraiya stood there speechless as he stared at the door in disbelief. He never knew Shikamaru had it in him to do anything like that.

* * *

Well there you go, I have yet another question for you my readers though...

1. Should Temari show up and have an encounter with some Sound ninja?

2. Will Jiraiya realize what he's done wrong and go after Shikamaru?

3. Should Naruto go to the sound with some ninja to find Jiraiya and Shikamaru?

4. Should the Sound ambush Shikamaru?

REVIEWS LOVE, so please REVIEW.


	13. The Spies and the Leaf

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though... I mean ninjas ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Spies and the Leaf

* * *

He was furious, how dare Jiraiya pull Temari into this. Shikamaru had nothing else to say to him and just wanted to get this done and over with. He sighed as he slowed to a halt as the people kept walking around him going about their normal lives. He didn't know what to do; for once he hadn't of thought far enough ahead to know what to do next only because his mind was too occupied. He looked around the town at all the signs for the shops and such and spotted a bar. If anything he could find some information in there leading to at least some kind of clue about Orochimaru's plans as he went inside and found that it was jammed pack full of people. He smiled at this as he quickly closed the door behind him ready to get the show on the road.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraiya didn't know what he should do about what Shikamaru had said, of course the Jounin was right but how could he ever apologize for what he had done. He quickly walked through the crowd now disguised as a black haired man who was a little tan and was dressed like a normal person. He sighed when he couldn't find him so he decided to check inside some buildings as he started with the places smart people gather to play Sho. He groaned when he still couldn't find him and stood on the edge of town staring into the crowd. He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder as Jiraiya's head whipped around to find Temari standing there, her hair is down and she's wearing a kimono with slits on each side.

"Where is he?" She growls lightly and Jiraiya just stares at her, her eyes angry.

"Well he stormed off… I don't know where he is now…" Jiraiya says and she grips his shoulder tighter digging her nails into him. "I really don't know, after we got into a little spat about my accident I brought you up in the argument and he got pissed-" Jiraiya quickly stops when he realizes that he had told her the right thing instead of the wrong.

"Well you're going to find him…" She growls and drags him down the street. She was a furious woman and everyone cleared the way for her to pass as Jiraiya struggled to get free behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had split up to search at least an hour ago and he was already tired and wanted to go back to the hotel but every time he thought about it he would stop and think about Temari torturing him and snapping his neck along with many other punishments the sand ninja would see fit. He knew that now that he was on her bad side he would be screwed for the rest of his life and even longer than that.

"Why'd he have to run off…" Jiraiya mumbles and looks to the bar as he stopped in front of it and stared up at the sign. "Information…" He whispers to himself before he walks inside and looks around for Shikamaru to find the Jounin sitting at the counter listening to the conversations around him, one hand holding a glass of sake up and the other resting on the table, his eyes were closed as he thought to himself. "There he is…" Jiraiya whispers and goes up behind Shikamaru and just looks at him knowing that Shikamaru knew he was there.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru growls lightly and doesn't look to Jiraiya.

"Temari arrived a short while ago and demanded that I find you and apologize." Jiraiya says quietly and doesn't move an inch as Shikamaru thinks the information over in his head.

"Where is she?" He asks and slowly opens his eyes and looks down into the half full glass, it had taken him 3 hours alone to only drink half and now he would have to let it go to waste.

"Out looking for you of course." Jiraiya says and backs up a step as Shikamaru gets to his feet in front of Jiraiya facing him.

"Well then might as well go find her…" Shikamaru mumbles and begins to walk out but stops when Jiraiya begins to speak to him once more.

"About the whole Tsunade thing." Jiraiya whispers, his voice hinted with a bit of pain and agony.

"Everyone misses her." Shikamaru says simply before walking out and leaving Jiraiya alone in the bar with all the drunk Sound ninja who aren't paying attention to anything. After a few minutes Jiraiya follows him out and goes the opposite way of him in search of Temari.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She couldn't find him anywhere and it was beginning to piss her off. If Jiraiya hadn't said anything about her everything would be ok and she'd have him beside her.

'I mean I did rush here to see him after all…' She thought to herself as she strolled along the outskirts of town looking for Shikamaru. She hadn't seen one trace of Jiraiya since she parted from him and was starting to wonder where the hell he had disappeared to in the hours that he had been alone. Temari stopped as she noticed the 4 men looking her up and down wondering if she should kill them or not before beginning to walk again. Though she didn't have her large fan with her she had her smaller ones and a summoning scroll if she needed it.

"Hey babe, maybe you should come hang out with the REAL shinobi." One of the men say and step in front of her blocking her path. The other three then surround her also trying to cut off her path.

"Yeah maybe you'd like to have some fun with us tonight…." One of the other men say as she smiles and puts a hand on her hip and looks at them all.

"Well I haven't had a good time in awhile but I think I'll pass, I mean I have to get home to my husband." She says and he first ninja shakes his head no.

"Sorry honey, you're going to be staying with us for tonight." The first ninja smirks and Temari looks at him. Yet again another bad feeling just like the one before Shikamaru had and it made her uneasy. The ninja begin to approach her and get closer and closer as she sighed lightly and pulled out her fans quickly and whipped them towards the ninja, the senbon inside the fans flying out and sticking into the ninja causing them to collapse to the ground as she stepped over them and put her fans away as she began to walk away from the mess.

"Amateurs…" She whispers and continues her search un knowing that there was a lot more than 4 ninja near by and before she could take another step she felt the senbon stab into her back causing her to fall limp to the ground, her vision black and her body paralyzed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru heard the thuds as he rushed towards them, he had speed walked to not draw attention but it had been fast enough that he had arrived there within 8 minutes of when he heard it. He stopped at the edge of the path when he spotted the 4 ninja lying on the ground unconscious with some of the senbon that had been sticking in them missing. He looked around and spotted a fan on the ground just a few steps away and hurried to it, leaning down and picking it up. After a moment he opened it and examined the pattern and noticed the senbon openings knowing it had been Temari's.

"Damn it." He growls lightly and looks down both ways of the path to find nothing and no clues of where Temari had disappeared to as he hurried back into town in search of Jiraiya and his missing wife all the while thinking how troublesome this mission had truly become.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was so cold; she just curled up into a ball as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room to find she was in a large freezer with nothing around her. Not to mention her dress was freezing since silk didn't hold heat well as she sat up, the chains on her wrists icy cold against her skin and chattering along as she rose.

"Where the hell am I…" She growls lightly and gets to her feet and turns around in the room trying to figure out what to do next as she goes to the door examining it closely. "If I stay in here much longer I might not survive." She took a few steps back and smiled as she readied herself to attack the door. She charged in and slammed her herself into the door, the cold seeping into her skin and her shoulder becoming dark red from the impact as she tried to break it another 3 times but failed as she stumbled back and fell so she was sitting up with her knees bent up and her arms and hands in between her legs hanging limp.

"Have you given up yet sand ninja?" A voice says from the other side of the door. Temari's head snaps up to look to the voice to find Orochimaru opening the door and stepping in. "Quite cold in here…" He growls lightly as Temari pulls her legs together and rests her hands on top of them.

"Not very hospitable are you?" Temari growls lightly as Orochimaru approaches her with 5 ninja behind him blocking her way from the door. "You know that the leaf and sand will come and kill you and all you're minions since they have Kabuto for information…." She growls lightly but Orochimaru laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You my dear, you are the key to my survival along with the power to stop my plans. I needed bait and you came and offered yourself." Orochimaru says and smirks as her face pales and she stares at him in disbelief.

"Lord Orochimaru, Konoha has sent it's reply…" A 6th sound ninja stands behind the other five and Orochimaru smirks as he starts towards the door but stops before he goes in.

"Well dear Temari, I hope you have a nice sleep here in our best room. I'll be sure to send food within the next three days." He says before exiting and locking the door behind him leaving Temari alone in the freezer yet again to think. She groaned as she bowed her head and began to think of a plan. She had no weapons and no way out but the door, she had only a little chakra due to the lack of food and sleep and she had no idea where they hell this place was.

"Shikamaru… Please hurry up…" She whispers as she looks up at the ceiling and watches as the ice begins to thicken and then become sharp sickles as she gets an idea and jumps to her feet. "I've got it…" She whispers as she quickly gets one of the sickles and picks the locks with it. She smirks as the chains unlock and drop to the ground after a good 5 minutes of trying to lock pick the chains. "Now for the door…" She faces it and looks at the door trying to figure out what she should do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think Orochimaru is the one who took her from town." Shikamaru said as he looked to Jiraiya. He had returned to the hotel room about a half an hour ago and began to think up plans to find Temari as Jiraiya had came in about 10 minutes ago.

"I wouldn't be surprised, we're in his territory after all and he must have found out about us snooping around on his grounds so he decided to get back at us." Jiraiya says and folds his arms across his chest as he leans against the wall.

"I received a letter from Naruto just a little while ago stating he had received a letter from Orochimaru and the sound on Temari's condition as their hostage and in order for us to get her back we have a few options. Find Itachi and deliver his body to Orochimaru, offer a sacrifice to him for his experiments, or kill you Jiraiya and deliver you're corpse to him personally." Shikamaru says and looks up at Jiraiya who is staring at Shikamaru in disbelief as he speaks about slaughtering the Sannin.

"What has Naruto said about his decision?" Jiraiya asked and Shikamaru merely looked away.

"He said that it would be up to me." Shikamaru says simply and Jiraiya just stays quiet wondering what he might say. "Don't worry though Jiraiya, I have a plan behind my actions."

"Thank god, for a minute there I thought you were going to offer me up as bait since you were still mad at me." Jiraiya says and goes quiet as Shikamaru said nothing in response.

"Who said I wasn't going to offer you up?"

* * *

Ready for the next chapter already?

Well then spurt out ideaas for me, what should Shikamaru do?

Which choice should he pick?


	14. The Plan and the Rescue

I'm sorry my dear readers that this chapter took so long... My internet was shut off for awhile then I had to deal with some family problems so I was unable to update.

But now you have it, chapter 14 and hopefully soon you'll receive chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though... I mean ninjas ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Plan and the Rescue

* * *

Cold, just one of the things that happened to be on her mind. Temari was tired of the cold and wished to return to Suna just to lay in the sun but knew it wasn't going to happen as long as Orochimaru saw fit that she be his guest. She groaned as she slid down the wall after a good 20 minutes of ramming the door. Of course getting the chains off was easy but at the rate she was going she would freeze before she would ever get out of here as she slowly looked around the freezer wondering what she could try next. She stopped when she noticed that all her effort of slamming the door revealed the hinges which were frozen over. She smirked as she quickly got to her feet and grabbed a icicle from the ceiling ready to pry the hinges. She wasn't going to die like this, she had far better plans back in the city.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru was ready to set his plan into action. Naruto had said he sent reinforcements and that Suna was sending Gaara and Kankurou with a few other sand ninjas but he couldn't wait. He was worried that if he waited too long Temari would most likely be even worse trouble and he couldn't allow that as he hurried towards the sound complex with Jiraiya close behind him ready for the worst of Shikamaru's decisions.

"You know Nara, I've known you for quite some time and I've never seen you like this before. You wanna try to explain it to me once more so I've got it down…" Jiraiya starts but trails off when he notices that Shikamaru isn't listening to him at all. "Or not…" Jiraiya mumbles and just keeps following Shikamaru who's staring straight ahead ignoring everything around him.

"You know Jiraiya you should focus on your part of the plan not the plan in general since most of it doesn't even involve you being conscious." Shikamaru says and shifts his vest as he looks up at the large fortress as they got closer. Shikamaru skidded to a halt with Jiraiya doing the same behind him as they came to the gate doors.

"I see that you've agreed to the deal with Orochimaru-sama…" A sound ninja says as he smirks and looks to the ones above the gate.

"I've brought Jiraiya-sama as told to now hand over the Sand ninja." Shikamaru says and the sound ninja shakes his head no confusing Shikamaru for a second but Shikamaru then begins to formulate a new plan due to their reaction.

"Sorry kid, the deal is that we take Jiraiya permenately. You get the Sand chick after Orochimaru-sama kills the toad sage." The sound ninja says and Shikamaru grabs Jiraiya by the arm and throws him on the ground in front of him.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Shikamaru says as the sound ninja puts chakra ropes on Jiraiya and follows the Sound ninja, who's pulling Jiraiya along into the compound. 'So long as the backup arrives on time I should be able to carry out the plan according to our little… detour.' Shikamaru thinks to himself as he looks to Jiraiya nodding slightly to signal that the plan would go according to schedule.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was out and ready to kill something as she slowly snuck through the halls looking for something to fight with. Temari was ready to get out of there and head for higher ground when she heard cheering for death and stopped in her tracks. Why would they have cheering at a time like this? She asked herself as she slowly and quietly headed towards the cheering to find a coliseum like structure holding tons of sound ninja in the seats and many weapons along the sides of it. Her perfect place as she smirked and looked to the weapons but the smirk faded as Jiraiya was shoved into the arena falling flat on his face.

"Jiraiya?" She whispered as she hid behind a column and watched Jiraiya slowly get to his feet. She then looked up to the head podium to find Shikamaru standing next to Orochimaru with a look of disgust on his face as the snake jumped down into the arena with Konoha's sword in his hand. Temari didn't know what was going on but then realized it must have been a plan to save her as she watched Shikamaru carefully he hid his emotions well. Her focus snapped back to Jiraiya as Orochimaru began to speak.

"Fellow sound ninja, we are here to witness the death of one of Konoha's greatest warriors and one of our biggest threats, the third Sannin, and my old comrade… Jiraiya." Orochimaru smirked as the crowd cheered him in his glory. "Any last words Jiraiya…" Orochimaru hissed and Jiraiya spit on his feet.

"Like I have anything to say to you." Jiraiya growls. Orochimaru laughs as he readies the sword.

"Well then, say goodbye…" He says simply and plunges the sword at Jiraiya. Temari spots this as an opportunity and quickly steals one of the civilian's fans and sends a strong wind at Jiraiya and Orochimaru blowing the sword away so Jiraiya can quickly do a foot sweep making the snake fall on his back.

"Temari!" Shikamaru yells as the blonde steps out into the light.

"You started the party without me… And to tell you the truth Shikamaru…. That wasn't much of a rescue." She smirks as she flips over the banister and lands in the arena with the fan in one hand as she grabbed the Konoha sword with the other hand. "Ready to play you snake…" Temari asks as Orochimaru gets to his feet.

"Of course, I was ready the day I was born." Orochimaru growls but as he goes to charge at her with his jutsu he freezes in place, a shadow grabbing him as he stands just like Shikamaru.

"Sorry, I never intended for it to get this far." Shikamaru said as he folded his arms in front of him causing Orochimaru to do the same.

"Next time try to think on whether or not the hostage is smart enough to get free." Temari growls lightly and glares at Shikamaru.

"Yes dear…" Shikamaru says slightly as he notices the sound ninja beginning to surround him and the coliseum with Temari and Jiraiya in it. "Well this isn't very good…." Shikamaru says as he looks around at the ninja. "We could use that backup about now…"

"And back up you shall have!" A voice yells from behind Shikamaru. He quickly looks behind him making Orochimaru look back to Jiraiya who in turn punches him in the face. Shikamaru smiles slightly when he notices Lee, Shino, Neji, and Kakashi standing behind him.

"This is all he sent?" Shikamaru asks a little displeased with the outcome.

"No, that's not all…" A voice says from the coliseums main entrance on the ground floor. They all look to the voice to find Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai, Gai, and Anko.

"Hokage-sama, should we get this party started?" Kakashi asks and Naruto slowly nods his head yes.

"As the Hokage of the hidden leaf village Konohagakure… You are to be executed for your rank as an S-class Hidden ninja." Naruto says proudly, it was his first execution after all. Orochimaru eyed him as Anko released Jiraiya from the Chakra ropes. "Kakashi." Naruto says and Kakashi drops down next to Naruto as the other leaf ninja begin to block the Sound ninja from Naruto.

"And to think I was able to kill one Hokage but I can't kill the other…" Orochimaru growls lightly as Kakashi's eye begins to change ready to use the Mangekyo Sharingan. "You know you haven't seen the last of me…" Orochimaru growls and before Kakashi can use the Mangekyo Orochimaru turns into 5 snakes what begin to slither away.

"A substitution…" Naruto growls lightly before turning to the others who had rounded up all the sound ninja. "I want you to find him. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Anko I want you three to track down Orochimaru while the rest help bring these ninja back to Konoha to be questioned and put in prison…" Naruto says and walks away with Hinata close behind him and with 4 other random Konoha ninja with him also. Jiraiya slowly looks to Shikamaru who jumps down into the arena his face slightly pale knowing Temari would have something to yell at him about but to his surprise she tackled him to the ground hugging his neck tight.

"Temari…" He whispers and holds her tight, he could feel the cold through her clothes but didn't care as she was now back with him where she was safe and could be watched as he slowly got her off and they got to their feet.

"Now next time you get mad at Jiraiya for saying something act, don't run off." She says a little angry as he laughs at her comment.

"Of course Temari… I will." He smiles and she smiles back as she kisses him lightly on the lips and they go after Naruto leaving Jiraiya alone as the Konoha ninja start dragging the sound shinobi out. He sighs as he heads out after Temari and Shikamaru minutes later wondering why Orochimaru didn't finish him as quickly as he had tried once before. "I thought Gaara-san and Kankurou were to come as well Naruto." Shikamaru said to the blonde and he smiled back over his shoulder.

"They're here. They just so happen to be out in the front making sure no one can get in or out other than us… And they happen to have something to say to you Shikamaru…" Naruto says and Shikamaru raises an eyebrow and watches him closely.

"Oh…" Was Shikamaru's only reply as he watched Naruto closely. He then slowly looked over at Temari. "Are they going to kill me?" He whispers in concern and she laughs lightly.

"No, they know you well enough but they might talk to you about what happened here and how you took the situation." Temari says gently knowing that Shikamaru still feared her brothers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They slowly started back towards Konoha, they had received a carriage where Gaara and Naruto were inside talking, Hinata walked beside it with Temari talking about some training things since Hinata ad been trying to prepare for the battle that would happen soon against the Akatsuki. Shikamaru sighed as he walked behind the carriage with Kankurou who seemed to be lost in thought.

"You know shadow boy… This war maybe be more than we expected…" Kankurou whispered and this caught Shikamaru's attention immediately.

"What do you mean? We've already gotten rid of more than half of the Akatsuki." Shikamaru said and Kankurou sighed inwardly. "What's on your mind?" Shikamaru asks and looks Kankurou over slowly wondering if something was bothering him about this war.

"Even so, the one who killed the 5th is among them along with Itachi Uchiha and that paper woman…. Konan." Kankurou says slowly and looks to the carriage. "They won't be so easy to kill."

"Of course but we have to try our best."

"I know, I don't need you to tell me that… I'm not dumb Nara." Kankurou sneers and Shikamaru sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets as he looks away. He had to admit he was starting to get used to her brothers, even Gaara.

"We're stopping for a short break." Hinata said back to the boys as the carriage slowly came to a stop. Naruto and Gaara came out in the Kage robes but without their hats as they stretch. Shino and Neji jump down from the carriage seat as Lee comes out from in front of the carriage.

"Well… A nice warm bath sounds nice…" Temari says quietly and Hinata smiles at the wind user as she goes over to join Naruto and Gaara who are talking and Naruto is laughing. Naruto smiles and wraps his arm around Hinata before she can pull away. She blushes lightly and Gaara smiles ever so slightly as Temari smiles and holds Shikamaru's hand.

"Well that sounds like a grand idea… Maybe a day or two off when we return… Shizune can handle the office a little longer." Naruto smirks and rests his forehead against Hinata's smiling.

"Not too much time off Naruto-kun… I still have training." She whispers and he strokes her cheek.

"We'll train too, don't worry about that Hina-chan." He smiles as Gaara and the others head back to the carriage. Moments later Hinata and Naruto follow them, Naruto smiling ever so slightly as he does.

* * *

There you have it...

Now what do you think should happen next?

I need opinions from you, the readers.

REVIEWS LOVE, so please REVIEW!


	15. The Akatsuki's Second Attempt

Alright my fans I apologize once more for the delay... Recently I've been very busy since this is my senior year in high school and have not had a chance to type a lot so for now I'll try to update at least once a month...

But for those of you who favor Tenjho Tenge I have a new fanfiction for it that my friend helped me make. Check it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I wish I did though, ninja's ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Akatsuki's Second Attempt

* * *

Naruto awoke early as he had been doing the past week. He smiled as he noticed Hinata fast asleep in bed next him, she had stayed up late last night training in area 8. Luckily he went out to find her last night since she passed out as he arrived from chakra exhaustion. He got up and headed for the shower as he got ready for the day. Shizune had said she had the office under control for the day so he decided to do some training of his own till Hinata got up for the day. He got out of the shower 20 minutes later all fresh as he roughed up his hair with a towel to dry it and got dressed as he in the end up in his father's old coat with the flames and the Namikaze name on the back.

"Naruto-kun…" A soft voice comes from the top of the stairs as he slowly turned to look up them to find Hinata standing there.

"What are you doing up babe? You should be asleep some more, you were completely exhausted last night." Naruto said gently and turned to face her completely.

"I-I need to speak with you about something important…" She whispers and it catches his attention completely as he starts up the stairs towards her. When he gets to the top he wraps an arm around her waist and leads her to the bedroom so she could sit. She had been a bit paler than normal and her voice had been shaky as he helped her sit on the bed and he sat next to her.

"What is it Hina-chan?" He whispered and she looked up at him slowly.

"I had a dream… A second invasion from the Akatsuki….The sound came also and the Akatsuki brought a village with them, Cloud…" She whispers and watches him closely as he looks over her face.

"You think it might happen Hinata?" He whispered and she slowly looked back down at her lap. "I take that as a yes…" He whispers and looks her over and strokes her hair. "For now Hina-chan, get some rest while I go out and train some." She slowly nods as he lays her down and covers her up. He leans down and kisses her forehead before leaving the room in silence and heading outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He trained hard as shoved another Rasengan into a dummy tearing it to shreds as he stopped a moment and wiped his brow as he took a deep breath. He was certainly worried about the war but for now he'd work hard on some training before going into the house to cook a nice breakfast for him and Hinata. He smiled as he charged another Rasengan in his hands as he charged at the next target only to shove his hand against a dummy of sand which then exploded on impact. As the smoke cleared Naruto looked around for who had made the dummy to find Gaara standing on the other side of the fence.

"Training alone Hokage-sama?" Gaara said quietly and Naruto turned to face him smiling.

"Of course Gaara." Naruto says and slowly approaches the fence and Gaara. "You know…. You don't have to call me Hokage…. We're friends remember?" Naruto smirked as Gaara folded his arms across his chest and locked his eyes on the blondes.

"Training alone I see… I thought you might be training with Hinata or maybe Toma." Gaara says but Naruto shakes his head no.

"Hinata-chan is resting after a long night of nightmares and Toma is training with Omari-sensei on some new techniques for fire jutsu which doesn't help me much due to my element of wind…" Naruto says before looking back to the house.

"Well… The Sand is ready when you are." Gaara says and Naruto looks to him.

"Thank you for preparing them…" Naruto says and smiles at the red head knowing that he could trust him. "But for now I should head in and start breakfast…. Would you like to join us?"

"I would if you don't mind…" Gaara says as he follows Naruto inside wondering if this was really the right thing to be doing at this moment instead of preparing or checking on his sister who had been reported as ill.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She groaned as she slowly slumped around the house, dark circles under her eyes. Temari had to admit, for once in her life she truly felt like shit. Shikamaru had run to the store for something that she wanted and still had returned which bothered her, greatly. She was beginning to think that he bailed on her so he wouldn't be there when she started her rant and sighed as she sat down slowly on the couch as she looked out the window slowly as she thought of what she could do while she waited as the front door opened and she looked to it to find Shikamaru and Sakura.

"I couldn't find it…" Shikamaru said simply and made Temari smile as he shut the door behind Sakura. "But I think Sakura may be able to help with the pain. There wasn't any problems at the hospital so she came with me." Shikamaru says as he heads for the kitchen and brings out a glass of water with 2 cubes of ice.

"Well let's begin the exam." Sakura smiled as she walked into the room while tieing her hair back.

Breakfast was very interesting that morning, this had been the first time Gaara had ever been in Naruto's house so he decided to look around while Naruto prepared breakfast and Hinata got up and around. Gaara finally found the hall of pictures after looking for quite some time. He smiled ever so slightly when he spotted a photo of him and Naruto looking off to either side from a disagreement. He missed the times where his friends were in Suna with him and hoped that they may be able to come back for a visit after they had defeated both Otogakure and the Akatsuki finally.

"You know, maybe we'll be able to have trip somewhat similar in the future where you can come with us… It's pretty fun to see all the new lands on the trip that we saw." Naruto said as he stood off to the side leaning against the wall as he watched Gaara look to pictures over. "Hinata-chan bought so many cameras trying to get as many pictures as possible to show everyone at home…"

"It's a good idea…" Gaara says and looks to Naruto. "Did you miss you're home?"

"Yeah, but it got easier to miss over time… When we actually returned home though was completely odd since we hadn't been here in so long… And of course there was so much cleaning when we got home…" Naruto sighs and bows his head in defeat. "Hinata'chan had to attend to things at the compound so I got stuck cleaning the house…"

"And he did a wonderful job." A voice comes from the top of the stairs. Gaara and Naruto look up to find Hinata at the top of the stairs smiling, she was wearing her normal training clothes as she came down and stood beside Gaara. "Well Gaara-sama, do you like our pictures?" She smiled when he nodded slowly.

"You don't need to call me Gaara-sama…" He says and she nods as they all head to breakfast. Today was going to be a very long day and she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They watched in the shadows outside the gate angrily as they saw the guards switch. For now they would watch and wait as they examined the routines once more since the attack and all the little things. They had one person at each post for now, Konan had stayed on the east side with Pein, Itachi went to the west, and Tobi, known as Madara, stayed at the south gate. At noon Konan was to move to the north on top of the monument for further investigation as she dispersed her paper butterflies. She knew that in the end she was the main attraction and was to look for the whereabouts of Naruto and any other ninja they seek to kill. Now that Naruto had become Hokage Tobi has been all giddy, killing yet another Hokage and capturing the demon at the same time was the best possibility out there. Of course it would take time since the Akatsuki was weak for now and they had been trying to heal for now.

"Now make sure you watch every little pattern shown and find who the fox is most attached to… Other than the Hyuuga…" Tobi said into the radio getting no respond from the others, but he didn't expect one from them anyways. Itachi was still in a foul mood from losing his fight, Konan didn't really care as she did whatever Pein told her to do since he was all she had left, and Pein of course wanted to just kill another of the Hokage's. Naruto's face would go on the monument within the next week or so and then the people would feel secure… That was the time to strike in Pein's mind, shatter their security.

"I'm starting the operation." Konan said quietly into the radio as she stood on top of the monument staring down into the crowd as her body began to separate into hundreds of paper butterflies that began to fly into the city looking for they're prey.

"And now the fun begins…" Tobi says as he stares at the gate in front of him wondering how long it would take to regain their strength.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unusual, one word to state anything that was different and Toma definitely noticed something different as he was walking home. He stopped as he watched a paper butterfly pass by. At first he wondered how it stayed up and floating till he realized that people from Suna just so happened to be here and they had the wind on their sides. But why would they waste chakra on a butterfly just to fly around the city? Was it a part of their training to send the butterfly around? He sighed and shook his head as he started back towards the Hokage tower to report to Shizune on the repairs in the east district. As he walked in Shizune was immersed in paper work, something that should have been happening to Naruto, not her.

"Shizune-san." Toma bows and then stands up straight getting her attention from behind the paper.

"Ahhh… Toma I see you've come to report…" Shizune says as she emerges from behind the paper and sighs as she sets another sorted stack on the table off to the side.

"Maybe you should have Naruto come back and start signing those so you don't have to worry about them anymore." Toma says and Shizune shakes her head no as she sits down in a chair to take a break.

"No… I'm going to make him do it all tomorrow to let him realize that it needs to be done daily or it'll end up like this and he doesn't like it when it's like this…" She says and looks up to Toma. "So how are the repairs?"

"They're going well… We're about half way done so people can start coming back to their homes and shops soon… Hey Shizune, have you ever heard of a Suna ninja who trains with paper?" Toma asks and Shizune quickly looks up at him.

"What do you mean by paper?"

"Well a butterfly of paper zoomed by me earlier out of no where… I was wondering if it was a training exercise for them since they happen to be from the wind…"

"No. The paper has a different origin…" Shizune gets to her feet. "Do you remember the Akatsuki attack?"

"Of course, no one could ever forget it…"

"The one who serves right under Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki uses paper… She can turn into paper as she pleases and use it as a weapon… Her signature move is to turn into hundreds of paper butterflies… She's most likely the cause of the butterflies zooming around." Shizune says and looks out the window. "I've fought her before and I know she only follows orders so the Akatsuki must be planning something already…"

"Should I warn the ANBU?"

"No… First we have to get Naruto to make any further actions… We can't just do everything without the Hokage's permission." Shizune says and turns to Toma. "Could you go get him and Gaara-san? Gaara-san said he was going to Naruto's this morning so he should still be there." Shizune asks and Toma nods before disappearing. Shizune looks out over the village not knowing what to do or think about. "They've come to make our village suffer once more haven't they?" She whispers as she puts her hand against the window and looks to Tsunade's face on the monument.

* * *

Ok so that I get a good chapter up next and maybe even a longer one I need opinions on what should happen next.

1. Should Konan get caught by Shizune?

2. Should Tobi make a small hit and run inside of Konoha before going back into hiding?

3. Should the war begin and Gaara lead the assault?

4. Should the group (Toma, Naruto, Hinata, Disara) make their attack on the sound leaving Konohagakure defenseless for an assault by the Akatsuki?

You decide...

REVIEWSLOVE, so please REVIEW!


	16. UPDATE PLEASE READ

**!UPDATE!**

* * *

Recently I have become a Sophomore at Kettering University.

I have also had some inspiring new friends give me new ideas for all my RP's.

As soon as I can find my flash drive I will be updating all my Fanfics and writing a few new ones.

If you have any ideas or would like to have a certain one done please MSG me.

Thank you very much.

* * *

_Lost~In~Dreams~Forever_ **^-^**

Some Animes I'm thinking about writing to:

**-** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

**- **Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

**-** Lucky Star

**-** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**-** -Man

**-** Bleach

**- **.Hack//SIGN

**-** Full Metal Panic

**- **Code Geass

**- **Midori Days _(A new story including the older characters)_

**- **Vocaloid

**- **Elfen Lied

**- **Full Metal Alchemist

**- **Higurashi

**- **Neon Genesis Evangelion

**-** Solty Rei

**-** Read or Die / Read or Dream

**- **Eureka 7

* * *

Games I'm interested in writing about:

**-** Zelda

**- **The World Ends With You / It's a Wonderful World

**- **Tales of _(Any of the series, especially like Symphonia)_

**-** Persona 3 or Persona 4

**- **Pokemon

**-** Kingdom Hearts

**- **Digimon

**- **Harvest Moon_ (Since I'm playing Tree of Tranquility right now ^///^)_

**- **Okami

* * *

If you have any ideas message me here on

Or if you would like to get a vote in you can e-mail me at sakura_luvs_u_ with the following:

**- **Anime, Game, or Manga Based

**- **Series Name

**- **What characters you would like it circled around

**-** What type of story _(Action, Romance, Adventure, Mystery)_

**- **Your e-mail address for me to contact you for more details _(This is optional)_

* * *


End file.
